A Long Way From Home
by NetChick
Summary: Margaret finds herself on a journey she never dreamed of, following the fellowship of the ring through Middle Earth. She becomes torn between the love she found in Middle Earth, and the life and family she left behind. (I altered the shorter chapters into one long one, so that they better match with the later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired stranger looked at me with eyes that were filled with distrust and suspicion, as if he was trying to see inside my mind to discern my deepest secrets and thoughts. He was clad in green and brown garments that I didn't recognize, but that were in better shade than my dirt covered pajamas.

"I ask you again, what are you doing in this part of the Northern Territories?" He growled at me.

"I..don't know" I managed to stutter. I began to processes what was happening to me now that my adrenaline wasn't pumping through my body as much. I was in some kind of a forest, still dressed in my tang top and leggings. The creature that had been chasing me was covered in what looked like rotting flesh, and reeked like meat that was left out in the sun to long. It's sword was made of some kind of twisted and broken metal and it wore broken armor that was partially embedded into its body.

"That….thing…started chasing me mad I just ran. The last thing that I remember was going to sleep in my bed. Where is….here." I choked out.

The stranger continued to eye me with suspicion but finally holstered his sword. "This is Northern Territories of Arda, also called Middle Earth. I am one of the rangers who patrols had protects this land and the people who live here, the few that remain anyway".

His eyes softened somewhat, but remained wary. He pulled a piece of rope from his belt and approached me.

"I will bring you somewhere safe, but only if you allow me to bind your hands. I know not who or what you are and must take all precautions. If you are thinking of running or refusing, be warned that these hills are swarming with orcs when the sun goes down and I doubt you will be so lucky as to be rescued a second time".

This had to be some kind of a bad joke, or a drug induced hallucination of some kind. There was no way I wasn't goofing to wake up in bed any moment now, thrashing about from this strange nightmare. I didn't know where I was or how I got here, but the word 'Arda' struck a chord with me. I knew that name, it was a term used in Lord of the Rings.

No fucking way was I in Lord of the Rings. Not a chance. Things like that don't happen in the real world. But here I was, feeling the cold of the mountain air and smelling the rotten corpse at the man's feet. If I ran into another one I would be dead, so with great regret I held my wrists towards the dark stranger and allowed him to bind my hands and put a blindfold around my eyes.

We walked for what seemed like forever. Branches scratched and reached for my arms and legs. The only guide to my blindness the rope pulling me deeper and deeper into this nightmare. The only communication between myself and my captor was the occasional warning of an obstacle.

The first thing to reach me was the smoke. I smelled fires that reminded me of the camping trips I used to take with my parents as a child. Some kind of meat was being rosed over a fire and the scent woke the hunger that I hadn't noticed was clawing at my stomach. As we got closer to the smell of the fires I began to hear voices, including women and children.

"What do you have Strider." Questioned a gruff voice.

"A wanderer who became lost in the woods with which she claims to be unfamiliar with" replied my alter whose name I now learned was Strider. "For now she will remain blind to our world, but will be under our protection. Were she a friend of the enemy she would not have been so easily hunted by an orc, for those who serve the dark lord do not fall prey to such simple minded creatures."

The rope was yanked forward, causing me to stumble and nearly fall. I was led into what I believed to be some kind of building, the sounds of the woods grew quieter and the smell of a fire was replaced with others that reminded me of a wooden cabin.

"What is going to happen to me"? I asked in a shaky voice.

"For now you will remain here. Your sight will remain lost to you until I trust that you won't betray our secrets and location of these people. You will be cared for by Glenda, who will tend your wounds and find you suitable clothing to wear. In the morning you will tell me more of who you are and what a strange land you hail from".

I nodded in response. I felt my arms pulled backward and moved behind my back, realization dawning that with arms tied behind my back I had little to no means of getting my blindfold off. Strider gave a final huff and turned away, his footsteps quickly fading.

Time passed slowly, I strained my ears for any sound from outside, but all I heard was the pounding of my own heart.

Such was my blindness that I was startled when another hand touched my shoulder, this one much softer in nature than Striders.

"I am Glenda, I have been instructed to attend to the wounds on your body and prepRe you something to eat before nightfall." Her voice was gentle but was strained in a way that I didn't recognize. She sounded as though she was around my mothers age, but I wouldn't know unless I asked her or saw her face.

She guided me to another part of the building and set me down on a chair, leaving the room momentarily. I heard water sloshing in a bowl when she returned, and soon felt the cool liquid washing the dried and crusty blood off my arms.

Glenda assisted me in undressing and pulled some kind of light linen dress over me, unbinding my arms long enough for me to dress and rub my wrists, which had become raw from the rope. My momentary freedom did not last long and I quickly found myself bound once more, this time with strips of cloth instead of the rope.

Glenda guided me to a mat on the flor and instructed me to sleep until I was summon in the morning, warning me that a guard was posted at night and that any escape attempt would result in my death.

So much for sweet dreams.

As I lay there, uncomfortable with my arms twisted behind my back I finally had a chance to really think about what had happened to me. I had gone to bed in my own apartment, only to wake up in a forest being hunted. I was rescued and then taken prisoner by an unknown group of people. There was the threat of death if I tried to escape, but seemed decent enough to treat my wounds. They didn't seem to want me dead right away, or so I tried to convince myself.

What haunted my mind the most was what the dark strange was called – Strider. I had heard that name, or rather read it. I was beginning to form a hunch about where I was, but all logic inside of my mind told me that I had to be delusional. There was no way that I was…here….it wasn't possible. And yet I felt the earth beneath my feet, heard the sound of people around me. There was no denying that the world around me was real, and was not the one I had gone to sleep in. But I could not possibly be in Middle Earth. Could I?

I wish I could say that I woke up in a familiar bed, in a familiar place. Instead I was woke up to darkness, my eyes still covered and my hand bound behind my back. My wrists had become so raw during the night the simplest movement was agony. I could hear small movements outside and birds were beginning to make noise, I presumed that it must be near sunrise.

Glenda came to get me around half an hour after I woke up. She led me outside, near a fire, I could feel the heat radiating in contrast to the crisp, cold morning air.

"I'm going to untie your hand so that you can eat" she told me, her voice sounded raspy, as though she had only just gotten up. I felt the knot behind my back loosen and the binding slip over my wrists. Instinct drove me to immediately move to take my blindfold off, but Glenda grabbed my wrists and forced a piece of bread into one and a mug of some kind of hot drink into the other.

I wolfed down the bread and greedily drank the tea in the other, once I finished both Glenda handed me a bowl that contained a stew that had vegetables and meat of some kind in it. I was too famished to ask what the meat was, but it tasted gamey.

I desperately wanted to rip the blindfold off, to allow my eyes to take in the strange world I was in. The stress of the last few days and confusion finally caught up with me and I felt salty tears soak the blindfold. Sobs began to wrack my body and I felt heard Glenda let out a huff and stomp off. I suspected she would be back soon, for she hadn't bothered to rebind my hands.

Glenda returned with Strider with her. She said something in a language didn't understand and I felt the blindfold being untied before I was blinded by sunlight, my eyes having become adjusted to pitch blackness for the past two days. I took in my image of my surroundings, the houses were made from simple wood and hay. The clearing was surrounded by large trees that reminded me of oak, but were not quite the same.

I saw Glenda for the first time, she was in her late 50s with hair that was dark brown had mixed with silver. It was braided behind her back and fell almost to her waist. Strider looked much as I remembered, dark shoulder length hair, with a towering height.

Strider sat down in front of me "Glenda thinks that you're not a threat and insisted that I take you blindfold off. Do not take advantage of the little trust you seem to have earned from her, I still believe you are untrustworthy." He said in a gruff tone. His eyes looked at me as hot ugh he was trying to uncover my every thought and secret. "You will tell Glenda your story, and she will put you to work. For as long as you are here, you earn your keep."

As the days passed I began to develop a routine, working in the garden in the mornings and int the afternoons I assisted the old woman, whose name I learned was Melwen, in mixing her herbal remedies. I bathed alone in the nearby river at the end of each day, with Glenda watching nearby to make sure I didn't run away. I kept my curly hair pinned back with the only item I had from my world, a small clip that I used to keep a couple of strands of my hair back, with the rest basically exploding from underneath it. I missed hair bands immensly. Occasionally Strider joined me as I ate dinner in front of the hearth in the home I stayed in with Glenda. He never said much, just whispered with Glenda and giving me the occasional nod. I helped Glenda prepare meals and do chores around the village. Some of the other women slowly began to warm up to me, I would get a gentle nod every now and then instead of suspicious glares.

My only glimmer of happiness was my time with Melwen. She seldom spoke, just croaking orders at me in a voice that reminded me of a lifetime long smoker. But she would often give me a small pat on the shoulders or a soft hug when I seemed to need it. Sometimes she braided my unruly hair and tied it with a soft pink colored ribbon. I cried softly the first time she did my hair. I had always prided myself on being strong, but the internal stuggle that occurs when one loses their whole world and family is something that cannot truly be understood, except by those who expperience it.

Nights were the worst. I dreamt of being home. Not at my apartment, but at my parents house with them and my older sister. I felt hollow when I woke up from a dream about my family. I never realized how truly important they were until I couldn't even pick up the phone to call one of them anymore. Sometimes I woke up crying, and Glenda would walk over and sit next to me. She didn't say anything or make a move to comfort me, she would just sit there.

About two weeks into my stay, Strider gave me a small leather satchel to keep the few possessions that I had in. It was beat up and had clearly seen years of use, but it was sturdy and felt as though it would last for years. I thanked him and felt glad to have something of my own again. I'm not sure why it felt so good to hold it in my hands, maybe just the security that I had something I could put things it that others wouldn't touch.

I remembered reading stories about girls who dreamed of falling into Middle Earth, and how stupid they must have been! I felt hollow being here, this world wasn't worth losing the life I had worked for, or the family I left behind. Yet, if there was a way here, maybe there was a way back. As time passed, I tried my best to determine what part of Middle Earth I was in and when. I knew that it was before the War of the Ring, since Aragorn was still known as Strider, and orcs were still roaming the lands. I wondered how long until the War began though. Months? Years? Would I have the chance to ask Gandalf the grey to help send me home? How had I even gotten here in the first place?

I knew I had to get home. And I was certain that I wouldn't be able to do it alone. I had no idea what brought me here, but I hoped that Gandalf or Elrond may know how to send me home. But how would I get to them? I would have to get Strider to take me to along with him to Bree, or to Rivendell if he stopped there first. I would have to convince him to take me somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I'm going to try making my chapters a lot longer and upload every few days instead of couple of weeks. I just finished graduate school and finally have free time again! I also appreciate all the encouragement people have been giving me. _

I found out how to work my way in Strider's good graces the next morning. I saw him sharpening a dull sword with a stone and walked over to him. I had to remind myself to refer to him only as Strider, if he found out I knew his real name, he would know that I had knowledge I shouldn't.

"Strider, I would like to learn how to defend myself."

He raised one eyebrow at me. I half expect him to laugh. Instead he simply nodded and gesture towards a woman practicing archery not far from where we stood. She was about Strider's age, with long dirty blonde hair and the kind of demeanor that would make milk curdle.

"Darian hasn't had an apprentice since Athälen died a year ago. She will mentor you." He called her over to us. Darian towered over me by at least 10 centimeters. She had a sword similar to Strider's hanging from her waste. She narrowed a pair of cold grey eyes at me, scrutinizing my every feature. I felt like I was being x-rayed at a doctors office. She muttered something under her breath in a language I didn't understand and shot a glare at Strider, who responded and gestured towards me. This back and forth continued for a few minutes, with me just standing there awkwardly. She finally let out a huff and grabbed my wrist, leading me towards a building on the outskirts of the village that I hadn't seen before.

The inside of the building was musty and smelled of rust and iron. Darian began shuffling around the room, shoving things into my arms, new clothes, some leather gloves and boots, and a couple of old rusty blades. "Dress." She ordered. I awkwardly stripped down in front of her, still staring me as I dressed in the new clothes, which included a pair of leggings made of some kind of cotton like material, but felt significantly stronger.

Darian led me to the edge of the clearing where a few other people were training. We got a few strange looks as we arrived. "We are going to start with basic form. Take one of the blades and follow my movements. Copy them exactly. Strider believed that we should teach you to use two blades based on your size. You aren't small, but you aren't large either."

She showed me how to swipe upwards with a sword using my right hand, and made me practice that single move the rest of the afternoon. That was followed by stretching my arms towards the sky and some footwork exercises. Darian gave my disapproving looks all afternoon, "you'll be lucky to last a minute against any opponent" she huffed.

I was drenched in sweat. My arms ached, and all I wanted was an ibuprofen and a cold beer. Oh god the thought of a cold beer nearly made me sob. I practically crawled toward the river and waded in with my clothes on. I would use my cloak to cover myself when I made my way back to Glenda's house, but for now I just let myself sit up to my neck in the cold water. I enjoyed the I slowly stripped my clothes off, exposing my pale skin to air. I rinse my hair and skin until it felt raw. What I wouldn't give for some shampoo and body wash.

I wrapped myself in my cloak and walked back to Glenda's house to dry by the fire. I put on one of the dresses I kept in the satchel that Strider had gotten me. It smelled rather bad, and I shuddered at the thought of having to do laundry by hand tomorrow. The mixture of herbs that Glenda had me use made my fingers burn, and I couldn't imagine how much they would hurt on the blisters I had formed training with Darian today. Perhaps Melwen would have something that I could put on them to help the pain.

Glenda came in a few moments later, and handed me a plate with some meat and bread on it. We ate in silence as the sunlight outside faded into a dark twilight. "I think that you're decision to learn to defend yourself is a good choice. Strider told me how you were nearly killed that day he found you. Turn that into motivation to learn from Darian. She is a fierce person and is distrustful of any outsiders. She hasn't been the same since her last apprentice died."

"Will everyday be like this" I asked.

Glenda smiled. "No, the coming days are going to be far worse. Besides your training you still need to assist with chores around the village. Starting with washing clothes tomorrow morning, your dresses smell terrible". I let out a small snort of amusement, it was the first time I had almost laughed since coming to this world.

Glenda proved to be on point with her prediction. The next few days were agony. Darian forced me to do sprints in the morning, and fight with my fists against her in the afternoon. My evenings were spent doing chores for Glenda and Melwen, and a daily task of washing my revolting smelling training clothes. The blisters on my fingers grew worse, eventually being wrapped by Melwen as she applied a cool feeling balm. My arms and legs ached every moment of every day, but slowly started to grow stronger. Darian still looked at me cold hatred, but every once in a while I would get a curt nod of approval.

I was nothing compared to others my age, they could have slaughtered me in a fight with both hands tied behind their back. This wasn't one of those crazy stories I had read where the girl that ends up in middle earth becomes a master fighter in a week. I sucked, no two ways about it. If Strider helped me get to Rivendell, even with training, if we encountered trouble I was going to end up with a sword in my gut.

By my estimation I had been in Middle Earth for almost a month now. I wondered if my family had filed a missing persons report back home. Did they search for me? Had they taken my cat from my apartment? If not, had my cat died from neglect because I wasn't there to take care of him? I woke up one morning to hear people outside sounds as thought they were rushing about. I left the house a moment later.

Glenda came over to me a moment later "A patrol spotted an orc band not far from here, pack your things and get ready to leave. Strider is leading a small party to fend them off, while the rest of us are heading deeper into the forest, where orcs don't know our secret paths and hideouts." My blood ran ice cold at the thought of facing orcs again. I rushed to grab my things, tying my swords around my waist a so ran back towards Glenda. If I ended up using them, I was probably going to end up hurting myself instead of an opponent.

The people of the village fled into the forest, the young helping the old. I noticed that there were almost no men or young women among them, only a few leading us away from the village. We retreated deep into the woods. The forest growing thicker every moment until the leaves made it impossible to see more than a few people ahead of me. I lost sight of Glenda, and ended up carrying a young child whose mother was struggling to carry and his younger infant sibling. She gave me a quick thanks dad gestured for me to stay close to her. The young boy had sandy blonde hair, and was significantly heavier than he looked. I strained under his weight, but kept up with the group, knowing that I couldn't be left behind, and that this child couldn't keep up on his own.

We walked for what seemed like hours, until finally we reached a large cave like opening covered in moss, revealed only by one of the few men in the group hold the wall of moss to one side, the entire group filed in, the cave opening up into a much larger space. Women set down their children and helped the old settle down on stone that looked like they had been shaped into benches. I gave the young blonde boy back to his mother, who looked exhausted from the journey. I offered to stay with her for now, since she seemed overwhelmed from today's events. I noted that she didn't have any belongings with her, she must have been more focused on children instead of grabbing things from her home.

The young mothers name turned out to be Sidrean, and her sons was Wilfred, the young infant was a girl named Lillen. Food was passed around, but nothing was cooked, for fear that smoke would escape the cave entrance and signal our position. It seemed like forever before Strider and his group returned. All of them were covered in thick black sludge, orc blood I assumed. My eyes searched for Darian, but I wasn't able to find her. I went to a Strider.

"Where is Darian?"

Strider met me with sad eyes. "She was felled by an arrow and succumbed to her wounds on the battlefield." He told me. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't feel great sadness at the loss, for I had barely known Darian for a week. Instead, I was surprised that someone with her skill had fallen. If such a strong fighter could be killed, I wouldn't last a minute. My mixed feelings were selfish, not sadness for my supposed mentor, but instead fear for my own self preservation. I dipped my head toward Strider, a gesture that was meant to convey my mixed emotions.

I returned to Sidraen and her children, and warmed by the sight of a man I assumed to be her husband embracing all three. I fetched my belongings and began searching for Glenda, I felt awkward without a purpose and sought to find the familiarity of her routine of ordering me around. I also hoped that I could help inured members of the returning group that Strider had brought back. I found Glenda Near the back of the cave, crouched over a bundle of blankets. When she heard me approach she shoved them into my arms and told me to pass them out to the older members of the group and return to collect more for the children and their mothers. This became my routine for the rest of the night, fetching items for the injured and vulnerable. Keeping busy helped keep my mind off of the guilt in my stomach. A knot had formed when I realized I was more concerned over the fact that I was truly vulnerable to death in this world, than the death of someone I knew. When it came to Darians death, I felt nothing, just cold emptiness. Like seeing a news story about something horrible happening far away, a brief moment of caring before indifference took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry it has been awhile since I updated, I made a move across the world back to the United States for a couple of months and it has been a whirlwind of unpacking and setting up. I have decided to move up the pace on my story and get to the council and the fellowship's journey, aka the good parts, because those will be much more interesting to write and for others to read than this stuff about a Dunedin village.

We spent almost a week living in the damp darkness of the cave. The only light coming from a few smoldering coals that were kept small, as to not attract attention to our group. I stuck as close to Glenda as I could, which began to annoy her by the morning of our second day in the cave. She had me running around giving out supplies or cooking meals over a few burning coals. I was never without something to do.

On the morning of the sixth day, Strider announced that he would be taking a small scouting party back to the village to see if it was safe for us all to return. Finally, I was presented with an opporunity to get into his good graces. I fi was able to porve myself useful to Strider, he may be able to help me get to Rivendell, where I could speak with Elrond and potentially Gandalf, the only two beings who might be able to help me get home. I had long since accepted that all rational explanations for my appearance in this world were for naught. My only other thought is that maybe this was the result of a coma of some type and the world around me was nothing more than my imagination, which seemed unlikely given that I felt pain and hunger as fiercly as ever.

I approached strider that morning with trepidation.

"Strider, I was hoping to join your party back to the village".

He raised a single eyerbrow at me. "You would be nothing but a burden. We may have defeated the orc raiding party, but who knows how many more there may be out there. None of my men can spare you as a burden."

The thought of seeing another orc sent a chill down my spine. I choked down my fear and looked Strider in the face.

"I am aware of the risks. Darian could have slaughtered me wihtout raising a hand, and those ceratures killed her. I know I can die if I set foot out of this cave. I still desire to go with, I assume responsibility for myself, and if we are attacked, don't put yourself or anyone else in harms way to defend me". I said with all the courage I could muster. I had to keep myself focused on my goal. Rivendell. The chance to find a way home. My family. Those were the only things that were keeping me from melting into a puddle of fear at the thought of seeing an orc again, of hearing that horrible screeching noise that they made.

"As you wish then. Change into your training clothes and boots, grab your swords and meet the rest of us in the front of the cave".

I dipped my head in respect and ran off to change. By the time I got the cave entrance, Strider and the rest of the group had annoyed looks on their faces. Strider approached me and took a small blade from his belt.

"One final touch." He said right before grabbing a handful of my hair and slicing through it. A slew of swears left my mouth and I elbowed him as hard as I could, but his grip was firm. My long hair fell down to the ground and I was left with a mop that went barely past my ears.

"You didn't tie it back. An orc could grab it easily and slice your throat before you have time to scream. Now you have one less way of getting killed." He had an almost triumphant look on his face.

"You…..you….blasted butcher!" I roared. I lunged at him without thinking. He easily dodged me and grabbed me by the back of the shirt.

"Keep that anger in check in case we run into trouble."

I saw nothing but red and blood roared in my ears. I wanted to break him into amillion pieces, punch him until his face was nothing but a bloody pulp. How dare he do that to me without my consent!? What a bastard!

I felt a hand shove me towards the entrance and stopped being all consumed by hatred towards Strider long enough to notice people were leaving the cave. I followed close towards the end of the group.

We trekked along the same pathway that had taken us to the hidden cave. I followed behind another woman who I notived had her hair tied back in a tight braid. I would have to mourn my lost hair later, I needed to stay focused on keeping up with the scouting party and watching out for orcs.

We walked for what seemed like hours, finally arriving at the clearing ad what remained of the smoldering village. The houses were all burnt to the ground, ruins scattered throuhgout the clearing. The rancid scent of rotting flesh was overwhelming, I saw the ground littered with the corpses of men, women, and orcs. Some were missing heads, other were mssing limbs. The worst sight was the faces of the men and women thogh, that had become purple from decomposing in the last week. Maggots filled their eyes and mouths. Bile rose in the back of my throat and I was unable to stop myself from throwing up from the sights and smells.

Strider came up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "We lost many good fighters in the battle. Among them were people I had known since I was a child. Never before have so many orcs found their way this far North. We have seen smaller groups before, but something is driving them further into our territoty. They are growing bolder, smarter, and stronger. The one that you encountered last month bore the same type of armour as these ones. He may have been some sort of scout."

"What do we do with the bodies?" I asked.

"We burn them, all of them. Help the others move our people into a separate pile, we don't have time to bury them, but we won't burn them in the same pile as those that killed them".

It didn't escape my notice that Strider had referred to them as 'our people'. I assume that he wanted me to feel some sense of comfort from the thought, but I only felt revulsion. These weren't my people. My people were back home. The friends I had made in college and graduate school. My sister, my parents. The neighbours that watched me grow and whose children I had played with. Those were my people, that's who I am.

_These are not my people_. That thought rang in my head non-stop as I helped the others carry bodies onto large piles. _These are not my people_. I had to keep reminding myself of that thought. But a knot began to form in my stomach as a repeated my mantra in my mind. Why did I feel the need to remind myself that I was separate from these people that had provided a safe haven for me in this new world?

We returned to cave the next day, bearing the news that the village was destroyed and that we would have to remain at the secret cavern for the time being. Strider seemed more agitated than normal after we returned. He never seemed to stop pacing, constantly glancing over his shoulder and watching the entrance. At one time he caught me staring and gave me one of his cold stares. I immediately shifted my gaze and retreated back to the small area that Glenda and I had sat up a couple of bed rolls that we now called home. Without the daily tasks of the village to keep me busy, boredom began to creep in. I would give anything for a book, or even a puzzle, anything other than the mind-numbing silence of the cave. Nobody talked, just sat in silence, almost as if everyone was holding a collective breath, waiting for something to happen.

On the sixth straight day in the cave, I finally summoned the courage to talk to Strider, I had to get out of here. Rivendell was my only chance to get home, and Strider was the only one who could help me get there. I approached him as one would approach a cobra, waiting for it to strike.

"Strider, I would like to talk to you about leaving for Rivendell. I have reason to believe that Elrond would be able to assist me in returning to my home." I said with as much courage as I could muster.

Strider looked up at me with suspicion in his gaze, I assumed he was wondering where I had gained information on Rivendell and Lord Elrond.

"I don't have the time or will to question how you know about Rivendell, but I have come to know you enough that I don't think you will bring ill will to my people. Fate seems to be on your side, I have been summoned to Rivendell and will be departing in the morning, pack your belongings and meet me at dawn.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and retreated back to my bed roll. Glenda was laying down already. She looked exhausted, I assumed that she was exhausted from the stress of being here and losing her home, but I couldn't bring myself to ask how she was doing.

I felt a knot in my stomach form as I imagined how these people were going to live from now on. Rebuilding their village would be much harder considering the number of men and women that were killed in the recent battle with the orcs. Without them, rebuilding would take longer, and these women and children would be left out in the cold longer.

The guilt within me began to build as I thought about how I could potentially stay and help these people, but the desire within me to try and get help from Lord Elrond was stronger. I knew it was selfish, but it was what I had to do. The lease I could do was say goodbye.

I turned to Glenda and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with tired eyes and had a bit of a hazy look on her face. "I am leaving with Strider in the morning for Rivendell…I wanted to thank you for caring for me these past few weeks. You were there when I needed another person to just be present, to not feel so alone. I don't know if I will see you again, so I wish you luck in the days that lay ahead."

"You are a strange person Max, and I hope that one day you can find the peace you are looking for" Glenda said in a hushed tone.

I got up and made my way around the cave, saying a small goodbye to the people I had gotten to know, Melwen in particular. When all was said and done, I laid down for my final night among these people. The knot in my stomach was still there, but for the first time in weeks there was also a spark of real hope.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Rivendell took over a month, and not a short month at that. We walked during the hottest parts of the days and well into evening, stopping only to drink water and rest for a few minutes. My newly cropped hair dripped with sweat and quickly became matted and knotted. There weren't exactly showers in Middle Earth, the closest I got was the occasional stream near our nightly camp sites that I could rinse my hair in. I had to use my fingers to try and brush my hair, but there were some knots that just wouldn't come out. I lagged behind the rest of the group the first several days, and frequently was the reason why we had to stop. I wasn't overweight, but I wasn't used to walking an excess of twenty miles a day.

There were four other people in our small traveling group besides Strider and myself: Arteia, Melodyn, and his sister Melowyn, and Tyros. Arteia was the only one besides Strider who really interacted with me on the journey, but even that was limited interactions. I didn't really feel the need to try and form some kind of bond with the others, assuming that once I got to Rivendell I would never see any of them again. Strider was the only one I did anything to try and please, given that my survival basically relied on him. We didn't pack many supplies, instead mostly hunting as we went and occasionally eating a mixture of roots and berries that the others found. I tried to learn the names of the roots and berries that were edible, so that I could potentially feed myself if I became separate from the rest of the party.

My first glimpse of Rivendell came on the morning of our 33rd day of walking. The sight took my breath away. The movies and books didn't do the Elven city justice. The towers of the building spun upwards towards the sun, bridges made of stone the went over waterfalls, flags of gold, silver, and pink flying from a pair of towers. We crossed a large bridge that was guarded by two towering guards that barley moved, the only indication of life being their heads following us as we crossed the bridge. The buildings were made from a mixture of marble and wood that looked like it was ivory. The walls were painted with images of forests and depictions of elves and men in battle. They were sculptures everywhere that were carved with such detail they looked like they could come alive.

A male elf approached us and spoke to Strider in what I assumed was Elvish. They spoke for several moments, and Strider motioned towards me at one point. The male elf gave me a quick glance and motioned for another elf, this one a female, to come towards us. He spoke to her in a hushed tone, and she came over and grabbed my hand gently. Her skin was soft and I could smell some kind of sweet scent coming from her. I could only imagine the stench of sweat and gunk that must have been my current perfume. She led me up into one of the larger buildings and down twisting halls and stairs, finally coming to a long hallway. We stopped at a pair of dark brown doors and she showed me into a bedroom. The sight of a bed almost made me start crying. After sleeping on a cloak in the dirt for a month, all I wanted was to sleep on that bed. Given its pristine condition, if I laid down I would bet that I would leave behind a dirt silhouette. My thoughts were interrupted by my companion grabbing my clothes and trying to strip me down as she simultaneously pointed toward a copper tub in the corner of the room. The tub was in a an alcove of sorts, with a small shelf made of stone nearby that had an assortment of what I assumed were soaps and perfumes.

I was so tired that I didn't fight much as she stripped me to my birthday suit and had me sit down in the tub. She pulled a small chain that was in the alcove and a stream of hot water hit my face from above. I sputtered and tried to stand to get out of the way of the scalding water. I was stopped by a hand that shoved me back under the stream and began to roughly scrub my skin and hair with a bubbling mixture of the oils from the stone shelf. The hot water turned my sensitive skin bright pink, and the rough scrubbing made my head and shoulders feel raw. Clearly this woman was used to people with a better constitution that my pasty ass. She scrubbed me all over, and I mean everywhere. She combed the tangles out of my hair with a comb that looked like it was made from wood or bone. She pulls the chain and stops the waterfall of water and dries me off with a linen that feels like it is made from the softest silk. She pulls a white dress from a nearby wardrobe and hand it to me. The dress is floor-length but has not decorations besides some floral patters on the sleeve. I appreciate the simplicity of it. As I pull the dress over my head she pulls a kind of vest out of the close.t It is dark green and has no sleeves, and goes all the way to the floor. She holds it up and gestures for me to put my arms up while she helps me into it.

When I am dried and dressed the elf pulls my hair back into two small messy buns in the back of my head. Strider's crop job on my poor hair resulted in hair that had to be put in two parts to be tied back because strands fell out if I only tied it back in one band.

She then stepped back and looked my over, with a slight nod she promptly turned and left the way we came, leaving me alone in the room. Normally I would have been stricken with vomit inducing anxiety at the thought of being in a new place, but exhaustion dulled my sense and I walked over to the bed and flopped down on it with and un-ladylike "oomph". Anything I had to worry about or deal with could wait until after I slipped into a short coma-like sleep.

I woke up in a puddle of my own drool, and my throat felt scratchy and dry. I looked around for water and noticed that there was a table near the bed that had a pitcher and some copper goblets nearby. I drank several cups before I finally stopped to breath again. Immediately I also noticed that my bladder was about to explode, I glanced around looking for anything that resembled a toilet, hell at this point I would have taken a fucking hole in the ground. My eyes stopped on the bed and suddenly I recalled that people in old England used to use chamber pots, I got down on my knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. I got back up and continued my desperate search. I finally had to admit defeat and accept that there was no bathroom in the bedroom. I sucked in a breath and opened the door, entering the empty hallway. I knocked on doors and when there wasn't an answer I opened it, on my seventh try I finally came to a room that I knew was my saving grace. There was a line of ornately carved stone seats tat had holes in them, bingo! My relief was immense as I left that room, grateful that there was a pitcher of water and bar of soap in there to clean my hands afterward. Well that was a disgusting journey.

I retreated back to my bedroom, and closed the door behind me, the click of the handle bringing me a sense of security. It was then that I really got my first full look at the place I was staying. The room was not huge, about the size of high school classroom. The walls were covered with a golden hue of paint and the bed was made from white wood and laid with ivory colored linens and golden pillows. The bathing alcove was very ornate, with shelves of products that smelled heavenly, and a large mirror polished to perfect that went from floor to ceiling. Along one wall was a large curtain that was swept to the side with a cord, leading to a balcony lightened only by the light of the moon. I must have gone to sleep in the early afternoon and woken up during the night!

I laid down on the bed, finally having a moment where I was free to process my thoughts of the past day. We had arrived in Rivendell, I had no idea what had happened to Strider, or the rest of the group. Had Strider mentioned me to Lord Elrond already? Would someone bring me something to eat at one point? I hadn't eaten since the day before, and my stomach was growling. I also relished in the familiarity of being in a real bed again, it reminded me of sleeping in my own bed at home.

I laid in the bed for another twenty minutes or so, finally reaching the point where I felt the urge to go try and find a kitchen or storage room where I could find some food. I didn't have any left in my pack, which was still where it had fallen the night before. I left the room again, this time with a little less urgency, but still on a mission – find food. The hallway was dark, except for candles on the walls that cast a golden hue of lights and made my shadow long and haunting looking. I wandered through the halls, peeking in doors and closets. Many had things like linens in them, others had what looked like instruments. One door opened into a grand library that I was definitely going to have to come back to at some point. I tried my best to memorize the turns and halls I took, not wanting to get lost. I finally found a cupboard at the end of one hallway that was filled to the brim with bread and cheese, even some cured meats. There were bowls of berries and other fruits that I had never seen before. I grabbed a little of everything, particularly the cheese (I am from the Midwest after all). I wolfed down some of the bread right then and there, before grabbing some more and starting the trek back to my room. I made it back in about half time it took me to find food and put my haul down on the table with the pitcher.

I settled down into the chair at the table and ate as much as I could before my stomach felt like it was going to burst. I laid back down on the bed when I was finally full and let my eyes close again, allowing darkness to overtake my once again.

I woke up to an angered voice and a sharp finger poking me in the back. The elf from the day before was back and she looked as pissed off as I had ever seen anyone. She pointed at the food on the table and angrily gestured at me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door, before leading me back the way we had come the day before. She rather ungraciously shoved me into a room that I hadn't seen in my exploration the night before, where a male elf waited for me.

She shut the door behind me, leaving me alone with the male elf. He looked up at me with a pair of steely gray eyes, he looked around 30 in human years, but I knew he must be ancient from the power and wisdom that he radiated.

"I am Lord Elrond, welcome to the Last Homely House. I hope you will forgive Edraina for her uncouth behavior. She is younger than most and was unhappy to discover that you made your way to my personal store of refreshments last night. As a companion of Estel , you are welcome to them as long as you stay here, within reason of course."

I felt my face burn with embarrassment as I remember my impromptu feast from the middle of the night, and I wondered who this Estel was that he mentioned. Seeing my confusion over the name Estel, Elrond explained "Estel is the name that we elves have for Strider, he spent many years living among us as a child and grew up as my own child. He is near and dear to the hearts of all who dwell in Rivendell, and he requested that we treat you well in your time here. He wanted me to meet with you briefly today to explain things to you a bit. I don't have much time to delve into your situation and strange appearance in the realm to the North, but in time I will speak with you about it and do what I can to help you return to the land from whence you came."

"Lord Elrond, I have told Strider very little about where I am from, or how I got here. The truth is that I don't know. I don't think I am even in the same world! Let alone the same realm. I am from a country called the United States, I am working towards a PhD, I don't believe – or I didn't – in magic or elves, or any of the things that I have seen here. This world is so primitive compared to what I call home, I cannot even begin to put into word the affect that this whole experience has taken on my mind, I feel like a ghost almost, wandering through some form of purgatory" I almost shouted as him. "I want to go home, but I don't know how. I know little of this world, but I know that it isn't supposed to be real!"

Lord Elrond put a gently hand on my shoulder and a finger to my mouth to get me to stop blabbering my whole story.

"As I said before, I don't have time for all of this at the moment, a more pressing concern is at hand. I will take what you have said to mind and will look into this situation and take council from you in a few days, for now, I want you to forget your problems and come with me. There is a council taking place that Estel requested that you attend. He wanted the perspective of an outsider, which personally I disagree with. However, he thinks that an opinion of someone who lacked personal familiarity might offer a line of thinking that we cannot." Elrond explained.

Elrond offered me his arm and I took it, I knew exactly what council he was talking about: The Council of Elrond. I wanted to stop him and say that I wasn't just familiar with this world, I knew the events that had yet to take place. He hadn't given me a chance to explain that yet. I wanted to shout at him, but instead just kept my mouth shut. As long as he did speak to me in a few days, everything would be fine. I could tell him everything in greater detail then, and hopefully get home before any of the bad things I knew would happen, actually happened.

Elrond escorted me through the grandest halls and past tapestries and courtyards of the greatest beauty. Finally stopping at a courtyard filled with the figures I had read about my whole life, and many of them were glaring directly at me.


	5. Chapter 5

The council hadn't taken their seats yet, and as Lord Elrond and I approached they parted to allow us through. Elrond release my arm and Strider quickly came up and took my hand. I walked with him over to a group of other humans, all of them male.

"It is time to call this council to order." Elrond announced. I sat next to Strider, although perhaps I needed to start referring to him as Aragorn. I looked around the council, I saw Dwarves, Elves, and a small figure on the edge next to an old man dressed in gray. Gandalf and Frodo. "You have all been summoned here for one purpose. The one ring has been found, the very weapon that can destroy us all sits here. And it is the purpose of this council to determine how to do that". He continued.

I barely listen to Elrond's spiel, instead focused on the small figure or Frodo. He looked pale and sickly, very different to how I envisioned. Instead of a stout hobbit, he looked almost to thin, with sharp cheekbones and dark circles under his eyes.

The council members began to argue, some louder than others. It reminded me so much of watching politics in the United States as I grew up, and honestly it began to piss me off. I felt anger began to bubble in my stomach, these beings were arguing amongst themselves instead of working together to find a solution. No wonder Sauron would come close to winning this war.

_Wait a moment. I know everything that was going to happen. Every single detail of the books and movies inside and out, I can use this to my advantage. How - I wasn't entirely sure yet, but now that I know the coming series of events I finally have something I could use to my advantage, instead of living in fear._

I felt a sly grin slowly creep its way up my face, and for the first time in two months I felt empowered again.

My cunning inner monologue was interrupted by a voice. "Why does this woman sit among us? She is no warrior, or witch. I have heard whispers of her, a ward of Aragorn." Said a blond elf from the far side of the council. I wondered if he was Legolas or another unnamed elf.

Aragorn turned to me and whispered so no one else could hear "You and I both know you have knowledge beyond what you have shared. Lord Elrond thinks you are here to serve a purpose, now address Glorfindel's concern. Get up and speak."

My pep talk from only a moment before hadn't come a moment to soon, I felt a switch inside of me flip as the scared young woman disappeared a dark version of myself took over. I stood up and faced the elf._ I may not be able to use a sword very well, but I have knowledge of the future and the ability to lie and act my ass off._

I stood up to speak and barely opened my mouth before I was interrupted, again.

"She was brought here by me. Margaret has been gifted what humans refer to as 'the sight'. She will advise us of coming events and assist in any way I deem fit." Said a voice from the edge of the crowd. It was Gandalf.

_So the old gray bastard is the reason I'm here?_

Aragorn yanked me back into my chair. I was still startled by the realization that me being here wasn't some weird cosmic accident, but actually an intended event. I silently began to plot ways of murdering the gray bastard when all of this was over.

"Her knowledge may prove vital in the coming days, but until that time we need to focus on the issue at hand. The ring must be destroyed. The ring was forged in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade" Gandalf continued.

"He is right, the ring must be destroyed" called a blond elf.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? I'll die before I see the one ring in the hands of an elf1" Answered a dwarf, Gimli undoubtedly.

Everyone except myself and Frodo got up out of our chairs arguing amongst themselves. I locked eyes with Frodo, but I knew he wasn't look at me. His eyes were clouded and he had a pained expression on his face, I remembered from the books that the darkness of Mordor was forcing visions of death and fire into his mind. What little color was in his face vanished and I found myself tripped over my dress running towards the hobbit. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him until his eyes focused on me.

"Don't listen to it." I whispered in a hushed tone.

He looked at me curiously, clearly unsure of what to make of the strange woman grabbing him. I released the hobbit but continued "You know what you must do".

He nodded and stood to address the now silent crowd. "I will take the ring to Mordor, however I do not know the way".

"I can help you there" said Gandalf.

One by one the members of the fellowship came together until all nine stood before the remaining members of the council, Elrond, and myself. Gandalf then addressed us "Nine of us stand here, and nine there were meant to be. Yet another stands among us that I summoned here by no easy feat. Margaret was brought here not as a warrior, but to guide us in a ways that even I and Elrond are unable to foresee." He held his hand out.

The red hot anger in my belly quickly fizzled out and I looked around at the council. I had always had fantasies about magic and loved the Lord of the Ring series my entire life, but to actually join them? I thought about the massacres that lay ahead, the terror of Moria and Helms Deep, the thousands that were going to die. And instead of taking Gandalf's hand I grabbed the long hem of my dress and fled into a nearby garden. No way in fucking hell was I going with them.

I ran until I tripped over myself and fell head first into a hedge of yellow flowers, the lack of thorns was an unexpected mercy. I had sticks and leaves in my hair as I scrambled to my feet and finally came to sit in a small space between a couple of trees. There was something calming about a small enclosed space that made me feel safer. My breathing was erratic as I gasped, trying desperately to fill my lungs with as much oxygen as I could.

I started sobbing. This wasn't some fun fantasy story, I wasn't some kind of fucking savior with knowledge of the future that would actually be useful. I was a random woman. I didn't want to face the horrible things that the fellowship would face, any bravery I felt at the council was a short lived phantom. I wasn't about to seriously consider going to war against an all powerful dark lord, and I wasn't some skilled fighter who could make a difference. If I went up against a single orc I would end up with an arrow between the eyes. I wasn't deluded, I knew I couldn't fight well, the few lessons that I had with Darian back in the village of the Dunedin were it. I had barely practiced on the journey to Rivendell, usually to tired to do anything in the evening besides eat and set up a sleeping roll.

I stayed in my little hiding spot as the sun crossed the sky and started to sink behind the buildings. I took a deep breath and began to try and talk myself into finding my way back into Elrond's house. I slowly trudged back the way I came. My face beginning to burn with shame as I approached the courtyard where the council had been. The chairs were gone and no-one remained. I followed the path I took with Elrond earlier back towards my room. I wanted to bury myself under blankets and block out the world.

I was keeping my eyes glued to the floor to avoid anyone I came across. I almost didn't see the figure in front of me as I ran smack into the back of someone who didn't even flinch when I hit them. It felt like hitting a damn brick wall. "Ugh!" I snarled as I stalked around the figure to meet them face to face. I was surprised to see it was the elf who had been sitting next to Glorfindel when he called me out during the council of Elrond. He had a scowl on his face as he looked me up and down. This must be Legolas.

"Children should watch where they are going" He hissed at me.

I returned his steely gaze "Bite me, Barbie" I growled right back. I wasn't going back down to some random asshole, no matter who the fuck he was. Running into him had been an accident, and after the meltdown I had earlier, I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit, I just wanted to get back to my room.

I turned on my heel, starting to walk away, and he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Be careful to whom you address in such a vulgar matter, you are but a human so I will forgive your ignorance the one time." He said in a low tone. "You were right to run away like a child, you have no business going on this journey, you would be nothing but a _burden!"_ He continued.

I felt my anger starting to turn into a nauseated version of guilt and….reality hitting me perhaps? It was hard to identify what I was feeling, given that I had very little previous experience in this kind of situation to compare it to.

I shrugged off the elf's hand and turned tail and fled back to my room. Arguing with a fucking mythical creature was the last thing I needed right now. I felt like I was going insane. What I wouldn't give for the chance to check myself in for a seventy-two hour psych hold at the local hospital. All the stories about people going on grand adventures and journey made it seem so easy. All the books I read made the hero or heroine seem brave. Yet, none of them really talked about the mental affects that it has on that person. It wasn't a simple process to accept the role of being someone who is supposed to play a vital role in some kind of epic quest. One needed to come to an internal acceptance of sorts, something that clearly wasn't going well for me, given the events of the day.

I slumped down onto the bed and buried my head in my hands. Thoughts and memories swirled around my mind. How had it come to this? I missed my mom and dad, hell I even missed my bitch of an older sister. I missed coffee and pants, and oh dear god did I miss modern food. Gandalf had to have summoned the wrong person. I wasn't the right lady for the job, I belonged in a library with my nose buried in a book, not trekking with a bunch of literary characters to a giant mountain of lava. I was all cried out, and instead my body decided to reflect my mood by shaking like a leaf and having me dry heave for a bit.

My spiral into self-despair was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf selected you for a purpose when he summoned you here, although I still possess doubts based upon today" He began. "Removing someone from their home without warning can bring about feeling that are not easy to comprehend. I am tuned into the feelings of all those who dwell in my halls, and I could sense your inner conflict. For now, I have brought you a sleeping potion that will quiet your thoughts and send you into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow Gandalf and I will both talk to you about what is to come, hopefully we can build up a platform upon which you can find a new way to see the coming days."

He handed me a small corked vial. I opened it and raised an eyebrow, it smelled faintly of lavender. I tipped the vial and let the potion flow over my lips and down my throat. I turned back to the bed and laid down, already beginning to feel my body relax. I expected to hear the click of the door to signal Elrond's departure. Rather, I heard a slight scrape of a chair as my mind grew dark and noticed Elrond sitting by my bedside in the table chair. He began muttering in such a hushed voice I couldn't hear what he said. Then, darkness. Finally, blissful darkness, and a mind blank of all thoughts and emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit dazed and confused. The events of the previous day were still fresh in my mind, but a night of dreamless sleep had acted like a reset button on a smartphone. I was wearing the same clothes as the two previous days so I chose a new dress from the wardrobe, a light yellow one with green flowers decorating it. It had a long train which I knew was going to trip me at least once today.

I had just finished pulling my boots on when my door opened and Aragorn came in.

"Lord Elrond wanted me to fetch you, he and Gandalf would like you to sit down and talk about joining the fellowship." He sat down on the edge of the bed with me.

"I know not why Mithrandir summoned you to our world, but there is nothing that he does without a purpose. Every step he takes and decision he chooses is all done with a purpose. I trust that he chose you for a reason. You may be young and scared to join us, but trust that Mithrandir knows best."

Aragorn and I left my room and he led me through several halls until we arrived at Elrond's study. He opened the door and I was met with the gazes of Gandalf and Elrond. They were deep in conversation as we got closer and finally looked up at Aragorn and me.

Gandalf offered me a warm smile and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down on one of the chairs, while Aragorn sat in the other.

"I know that the events of yesterday were tough on you. Elrond has expressed a wish for myself to explain why it was you I chose to summon to this world." He began.

"The events that you know of this world were foreseen by a man you know as JRR Tolkien. He had what you might call the second sights. He could see through the veil that separates our worlds, and even time itself. The events that he wrote about have happened in your mind already, while in our reality they have yet to unfold. Elrond thought that it might be best to summon the books from your world, but I believed that someone who knew the stories would be better. A story only tells you so much, and as the events unfold the story may change. A person who knew the stories as well as yourself will be able to adapt as the journey takes place." Gandalf said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"But why me?" I asked.

Gandalf gave me a warm look. "I chose you because when I looked into your world, I saw someone capable of the greatest bravery, the deepest friendship, and boundless love for others. You reminded me of the values that many people in this world have forgotten in these dark times. I hope that you will be able to act as a leader among people in the coming months, when they will need someone to help them see that there is still light in the world."

I sat there, trying to process the words of Gandalf. I felt as though the room was spinning. Aragorn places a warm hand on mine and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"If you choose to come with us on this journey, I vow to protect you the way I will the ringbearer. I will teach you to fight, or at least defend yourself. In the two months since I found you, I have come to trust you. Right now, you may still be a terrified young woman, but I also trust in Gandalf and Elrond that you will grow to be a vital figure in our world. Come with us".

I grasped Aragorn's hand and took a deep breath.

"I will join the fellowship". I said in a shaky voice.

Elrond sent me to a tailor in one of the other buildings in Rivendell. I was to be fitted for a couple of tunics and leggings, made from material that were supposed to stand up better in the wilderness. I was also given a nicer elven dress that was such a light silver color that it almost glowed. It was packed into such a small bundle that it felt weightless.

The tailor also fitted me with lightweight chainmail that fitted my form when wearing clothes that was held in place with a sleeveless leather tunic that had ties in the middle that held it together.

Everything felt like it was happening so fast, I hadn't even met the rest of the fellowship and I was already packing for the journey.

Elrond had arranged for all of the members of the fellowship to meet in the great hall this evening to sit down with him. I dreaded the idea of meeting the rest of them all at once. My short run in with Legolas was still fresh in my mind. And he was nicer that Boromir in the books.

Aragorn fetched me later in the evening to bring me to the great hall. He had been a comfort in the past couple of days, bringing a sense of familiarity.

The other members of the fellowship were all gathered in the great hall, scarfing down a grand dinner that had been laid out in front of us. I saw Gimli putting away plate after plate of meat. I took a seat next to Aragorn, and my presence was enough to cause a momentary pause in their feasting. Aragorn introduced me to everyone as Margaret instead of Max, perhaps because it sounded more formal.

"So, this is the wench that Lord Elrond insists join us?" Said Boromir in an aggressive tone.

I nodded curtly and stared at the empty plate in front of me.

Suddenly a giant helping of chicken was tossed onto it.

"Ya should enjoy the food lass, Eru knows when we shall eat this well again." The red headed dwarf from across the table. He handed me a steaming bowl of what looked similar to green beans, but seemed a bit different.

"Thank you, Gimli, right?" I responded as I grabbed the offered food.

He nodded and went back to scarfing down some food.

I studied the members of the fellowship intensely. Boromir kept giving me angry and suspicious looks, Gimli was to engrossed in the food, and Legolas was whispering quietly with Aragorn. The hobbits were all wolfing down the food, except for Frodo who was just quietly picking at his plate. He took the occasional bite, but mostly looked like he was lost in thought. He met my eyes briefly, before looking away again.

"So, you're the halflings?" I said, trying to start a conversation with them. I assumed that the hobbits would be my best chance at conversation.

"Oh yes! I'm Pippin, and this is Merry. Over there is Sam and Frodo. Merry and I were very surprised that a woman was joining the fellowship, but we're glad that were not the only ones that are a little…timid to go on this sort of journey."

"Thank you, Pippin, as Aragorn said I'm Margaret. I don't feel confident about joining the quest yet, but Elrond and Gandalf assured me that is the right choice."

"Gandalf is always right. Have you ever seen his fireworks? He makes the best fireworks. Why just a couple months ago at a party for Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, Merry and I got into his supply and lit a few ourselves, it didn't work out as well as we had hoped." Pippin joked. His jovial tone made my nerves settle down and I laughed as he continued his joke. The hobbits were wonderful company and I was glad that they would provide a comfort on the coming journey. At one point I tried starting a conversation with Frodo.

"So, you are the ringbearer Gandalf tells me" I began.

"Yes" He nodded before looking back at his plate of barely touched food.

"In my country, the term ringbearer is used for young boys in weddings of their relatives that carry rings to the bride and groom. I'm not sure how old the tradition is, but it's mostly symbolic nowadays and a chance for children to be in the weddings of family members. There is also a position for a young girl who can scatter petals. So, your position as a ringbearer reminded me of that." I told him.

Frodo looked up at me curiously. "Gandalf mentioned that you were from far away. Boromir is of the opinion that you will be a burden to us. I hope that in time you will be able to prove him wrong. I worry he sees my kinsmen and me as the same, but Gandalf tells me that I am remarkably resilient to the darkness of the ring."

I gave Frodo a soft look. "I think that you will find that you and your friends are braver than most men in this land."

He gave me a genuine smile and some color returned to his cheeks. He turned back to his plate and finally began to eat with a little more gusto. I smiled to see a bit more life in the dark-haired hobbit.

I followed Frodo's example and began enjoying the meal the Elrond's servants had prepared for us. It felt nice to sit at a table again, it felt almost normal, like I was back in my own world sitting at a table with my family around dinner time. My happy reminiscing was interrupted by a harsh word over on my left.

"Aragorn insisted that I apologize for the attitude that I had when you and I briefly met this past evening. He has told me that although you lack the skills that he and I possess to protect this fellowship, there is a reason for you to be with us." He begrudgingly said.

My mouth was still stuffed with food, so I just shrugged and nodded, not wanting to have any more than limited contact with the elf. I looked forward to his eventual friendship with Gimli slowing turning him into more a tolerable person.

The blond elf continued to scrutinize me with his ice blue eyes. They reminded me of my own in color, but mine were closer to gray. There was nothing warm about his eyes, just frigid suspicion. I broke our staring contest and went back toward focusing on dinner.

The evening ticked by until eventually the candles on the table began to burn low. Aragorn had left a while ago, and soon returned with Gandalf.

"Our journey begins tomorrow morning. Make your final preparations tonight and meet at sunrise in the great hall. Our travel will be long and strenuous, and will take us many months. Pack only the essentials that you need. Aragorn has volunteered his own pony, Bill, to carry the majority of our supplies. Samwise will be in charge of guiding our four-legged friend into the wild." He states in a gravelly voice.

"Margaret you and shall be watched over by Legolas and Boromir, while Gimli, Aragorn, and I keep on eye on the more curious members of our party" he said with a small glance at Pippin and Merry.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I didn't want to do this. A quest like this was something that only happened in books and movies. And even though I knew the books backwards and forward, with my arrival there may have been an unintended ripple caused by my presence that could alter events in unforeseen ways.


	7. Chapter 7

We left Rivendell early the next morning. I had everything I had been given in this world rolled up and packed carefully into the leather satchel that was given to me long ago back in the Northern Territories. It seemed like a lifetime ago. As we gathered at the front of Rivendell, near the ornate marble gates, the hobbits chattered quite happily amongst themselves, save for Frodo who kept mostly to himself.

Boromir kept glancing at Frodo with a look of malice in his eyes. I didn't think that it was the darkness of the ring growing in his mind yet, rather a prejudice against the seemingly lesser being. Gimli looked tired (and in my personal opinion a little hungover). Legolas and Aragorn conversed quietly, hunched over Bill the pony as they tightened the packs that we loaded onto his back.

I wondered if Legolas knew of Aragorn's romance with Arwen, and if he was possibly confiding in his friend about the pain, I knew him to be experiencing.

"It appears that we have all gathered." Gandalf announced as he was the last to join was and finally walked up.

"Lord Elrond wishes us well on our journey. The next few days will be a treacherous journey as we leave the relative safety of borders of Imladris and make our way North."

And thus, the journey of the Fellowship began.

The first day of the journey was uneventful. The mood was jovial amongst the hobbits and Gimli, but more serious as evening began to take hold and the shadows of the trees grew and seemed to come alive. We stopped in a small clearing for the night, and Sam quickly made a small fire to cook some meat.

I set up a bed roll as the smell of cooked food began to fill the air. I took a seat next Pippin and Merry.

"My feet haven't hurt this much since Merry dared me to dance will Bella Proudfoot and she spent the whole evening stepping on my feet." Pippin snickered.

"Well I can't believe you took the dare; she was absolutely terrifying. With her hair all fluffed up she looked more like she had seen a ghost than someone at a dance". Merry chimed in.

"Sounds like she used a bit too much hair spray" I commented.

"What's a hair spray"? Asked Merry and Pippin simultaneously.

"It's kind of a solution that keeps a woman's hair in place." I tried to explain.

"Like a prisoner?" Merry queried.

"Um, not exactly. It's more of a beauty thing that woman do…." I said as I trailed off, distracted by a plate being handed to me by Sam.

The food smelled heavenly after a day of non-stop walking. My stomach rumbled as I scarfed down my dinner. Merry and Pippin made their food disappear in the time it took me to take only a few bites. I snickered quietly under my breath as the image of them in a hot dog eating competition raced through my mind.

Gandalf sat off the side, away from all of us except for Frodo, who he was engaging in hushed conversation.

I looked across the dwindling fire at Aragorn and Legolas, who sat side by side. Aragorn looked weary and was rubbing the pendant around his neck, his eyes not really seeing our surroundings, instead lost in thought that I assumed were of Arwen. Boromir had disappeared earlier in the evening to scout ahead.

Legolas was tampering with his bow when he noticed me studying him. For a moment he returned my gaze before finally returning to what he was doing.

Gimli has finished a second helping of dinner and begun regaling the hobbits with tales of Dwarven bravery. I heard the name Balin and shuddered at the thought of the pain he would soon experience when we entered the Mines of Moria and he would find out the terrible fate of his beloved kin.

The guilt in the back of my mind grew as I thought about the events that I knew would happen, and that I couldn't alter if I wanted the quest to succeed. The horrible feeling was growing in both my mind and the pit of my stomach. I despised that I was one of those people whose feelings affected them physically.

It was still early, but I didn't want to think anymore that evening. I was sick of analyzing other people and my own feelings. I headed toward my sleeping roll and laid down. I was trying to get comfortable when I realized that my sword was still attached to my belt. It was poking into my back at an uncomfortable angle. I removed it and was setting it above my head when I heard rustling in the trees behind me.

I held my breath and turned my head toward the noise, clutching the sword in my hand as I feared that I would have to use it.

I let out a gasp of relief when I saw that it was Boromir returning to camp. He looked angry and exhausted, and in my personal opinion borderline pissed off at the sheer sight of my deer in headlights expression.

"You should be much more wary of your surroundings. Next time someone or something sneaks up on you, it will be unlikely to be as friendly as me" he sneered.

"Boromir, report whatever you found to Gandalf and leave Margaret to rest for the night. She will begin training with Aragorn, myself, and you tomorrow along with the hobbits. One cannot fault a person who hasn't lived the kind of life that required training for dark times" a voice chimed in.

I was relieved to see Legolas come to my aid and sit down in an open space near me with his back against a tree.

Boromir gave me a final sneer before walking away.

"Lord Elrond instructed me to watch out for you, because he knew you would struggle in ways that the others may not be able to see. I am sitting guard tonight, and if it helps, as an elf I will hear anything that get near us long before they are a threat. So, rest easier tonight with that knowledge if it comforts you."

He turned away from me once again.

I nodded a gesture of thanks as I buried my head under my cloak for the night, feeling redness spread across my pale cheeks and up to my ears.

I would trade my own mother for a tic tac and a shower. It was our twelfth day on the quest and there hadn't been a large enough water sources nearby for any of us to bathe.

My short hair was matted and I had given up trying to wrestle it into any sort of a style. It stuck out in every direction and was greasy. My face constantly felt oily and my breath smelled like hot garbage. My clothes all needed to be washed and I didn't even want to think about the nasty case of sweat stink that was gathering in my southern hemisphere. Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones who seemed to be capable of retaining proper hygiene of this journey.

I was so grateful that we were finally going to be stopping at a site that had a river nearby that I could bathe in tonight. According to Aragorn there was also a source of clay nearby that could be used as a general soap of sorts, for hair and my body, even for my teeth as well. At this point I would have used a dirty toilet brush.

Despite my own struggles, my greatest concern was becoming Frodo. He seldom talked and seemed to be growing weaker with every passing day. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced. The hobbits and I had come to an unspoken agreement to try every day to try and cheer him up with humor each day. He just seemed to be slipping further and further away from the light.

When we stopped for the evening, Aragorn pointed me in the direction of the stream and before a word could escape his lips, I was fleeing towards that chance to take a bath.

He was right about the river clay being a good source of material to clean my body. The dirt and oil slipped off my body and my hair finally felt clean again. I was reluctant to use it to clean my teeth, but smelling my own breath eventually urged me to try it. It tasted earthy but did succeed in getting the feeling of gunk off my teeth and giving my breath a much more pleasant scent.

I would definitely be taking some of this river clay with me for the future journey.

A splash behind me brought me out of my trance and sent me running towards shore to grab my sword. Aragorn's daily lessons were slowly beginning to take effect.

A flash of blonde in my peripheral vision stopped me in tracks. It was Legolas several yards downstream. He was completely naked and I would be a liar if I said I didn't soak in the sight of his carefully sculpted body.

His golden hair hung down almost to his waist, and a golden trail of hair led down to a-

"Who goes there!?" His voice suddenly boomed as he spun around.

I couldn't even squeak out a response as his full-frontal glory suddenly filled my vision. If I was an anime character my head would have exploded or I would have suddenly started bleeding from my nose.

I continued staring at him for several moments until I finally came back to my senses enough to turn around and try and cover myself.

"I – I – I was here first! You should have checked before getting in." I weakly stuttered.

"You should have been finished by now." He said.

I heard some splashed and movement as he finally left.

When I was sure he was gone I quickly grabbed all of my dirty clothes and washed them as fast as I could. My hands were almost raw at the pace I was going. I wrapped myself in my cloak as I hung my trousers and tunic in a tree to let the last rays of sunlight dry them.

My body dried as dusk began fall. I wanted to make my way back to camp, but I clothes were still damp from the water and had begun to get cold from the air.

I imagined an impatient elf growing angry waiting for me to get back before he could bathe, so I swallowed my embarrassment and gathered my belongings. I tied my cloak in a sort of toga style to cover my modesty, and made my way back to camp.

I entered camp as calmly and quietly as I could. Hoping that no one would notice me. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect on everyone, who looked up and promptly looked away.

The hobbits all started giggling hysterically, making my blush turn a deep shade of red. With a grunt Aragorn got up and grabbed his own cloak before making his way over and draping it around my shoulders before taking my wet belongings and taking them to dry in a nearby tree.

"You should have waited until your clothes were dry to return." He muttered at me in a lecturing tone.

"I wanted to, the damn elf was too impatient and found me stark naked." I hissed back at him with a nod of my head in Legolas's direction.

Legolas looked back at me with an equally angry stare and stormed off towards the river.

_Well fuck you too_

I was grateful for Aragorn's cloak as the cold evening set it. I was completely covered enough now that sitting in front of the fire didn't draw any attention from the rest of the fellowship. One by one they all took turns going to the river, except for the hobbits who all went together and were guarded by Aragorn and Boromir.

Eventually my clothes became dry enough that I could put a pair of trousers and a tunic on. I put the rest of my dry clean clothes back into my leather pack, grateful that for a few days I would be able to have the chance to wear clean clothes in the evening after a long day of sweating from our journey.


	8. Chapter 8

That night was cold and lonely. I felt like there was a piece of ice frozen deep within me that was slowly creeping closer to the surface. It felt like tiny pieces of ice were slowly starting to make their way across my skin.

Each time I closed my eyes to try and sleep I could only focus on the cold emptiness that surrounded me physically and mentally. I was…. disconnected. Like a great emptiness was between me and the rest of the world.

As I stared at the darkness in my mind, I saw shapes starting to form into arms and tentacles reaching toward me. Enveloping me in a cocoon of despair. It felt like all the pain I had ever felt in my mind, in my body, was being experienced by once. And the voice.

_You are nothing. You deserve nothing. Darkness is all that someone like you deserve. _

"Margaret, wake up!" another voice called. This one sounded more familiar.

I felt a stinging sensation in my cheeks, bringing me out of the darkness.

My eyes shot open and saw Aragorn staring at me with Gandalf standing closely behind him.

"Gandalf sensed something dark growing in your mind and had me wake you up. He will talk to you later today, for now, gather your things. It isn't safe to stay here any longer. The darkness in your mind may have alerted others to our position." He instructed me.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me at the thought that I may have put the rest of the fellowship in danger. What if something attacked us that I didn't read about in the books? What if one of them got killed and it was my fault?

I hurriedly packed my few belongings and reattached my sword to my belt. By the time I was ready to go, the hobbits had only begun to slowly awaken, grumbling under their breath.

The sun was only beginning to peak over the trees in the distance as we set out on our thirteenth day. Gandalf led us deeper into the wilderness, until we exited the forest and came upon an area of mountains.

"Our journey now takes us west for the next forty days. We can take a moment to rest before continuing on our way, we don't stop again til mid-day." Gandalf dictated.

"Margaret, l would like to talk to you for a moment before Aragorn takes some time to work on your sword technique."

He gestured to a rocky outcropping a little distance away from the rest of the group.

We sat down far enough away that we wouldn't be overheard by anyone else.

"I have sensed the darkness growing in your mind the past weeks since we left Rivendell. Frodo is also struggling with it, but remains more resilient than yourself, despite his closer proximity. I believe that being close to the ring is strengthening an absence of light that was already present in your soul. This doesn't mean that you are bad, but I believe that there are parts of yourself that you struggle with, that the Dark Lord is taking advantage of and trying to twist to his advantage."

I nodded slowly, thinking back to my dream from this morning, and to my own past. Mental illness had affected my mother in the form of depression, anorexia, and post-traumatic stress disorder. I had struggled with it as well, but pushed it down all my life. Could something as simple as depression in my own world really be used as a weapon in this one?

"Where I come from, some people are plagued with darkness in their mind. Sometimes it never goes away. If Sauron is trying to use it as a weapon against us. How do I fight it?" I asked, desperately searching his face for an answer.

"There isn't any simple antidote for how the Dark Lord of Mordor is able to poison the minds of others. Some are able to resist naturally; others are more susceptible to it. Your world was never exposed to his evil, and people never learned how to protect themselves against it. You don't know how to resist, which makes you particularly vulnerable. I want you try focusing only on the good that can come from your presence here. You may be able to shift things into a more positive light when you focus on the lives that you have the chance to save. I know the fate that awaits me, but the fait of thousands are still undecided. You can make a difference, don't forget that." He told me in a grandfatherly tone.

He stood up and walked back towards the rest of the fellowship, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I never liked to remember the time when I struggled with my depression. It was a period of confusion and self-hatred that I never wanted to live through again. Now I would have to battle my own internal demons, and a being that was actually trying to invade my actual mind. It was hard enough to fight against my own mind for years, how was I supposed to be able to do it again while also fighting physically!?

I wrung my fingers through my hair. Wishing I could rip parts of it out so that the physical agony would distract me from the mental.

I was brought back to reality slowly, and just in to see Frodo staring at me. I couldn't discern the look on his face. Did he see me as a kindred spirit of sorts? Someone who was struggling against a similar evil, while trying to remain in the light? Or was he beginning to view me as he soon would see Boromir, an enemy with my eyes on the one ring?

Shaking my head as though the physical act would shake the thoughts loose from my head, I walked toward the rest of the fellowship, just giving the dark-haired hobbit a small nod as I passed.

We stopped below a small rocky overhang that night. Gandalf determined that we were to exposed to risk a fire, so dinner existed of dried bread and meat preserved with salt.

I sat off to the side with hobbits munching on my share of dinner. Frodo engaged with Sam while I mostly eavesdropped on Merry and Pippin talking about their exploits back in the shire.

I smiled at the thought of one day seeing the shire in person. A tranquil little place that was filled with good people and sunshine. I wouldn't mind seeing it one day, eating fresh bread with cheese and berries spread on it while enjoying a good book on a blanket under the sun.

My daydream was interrupted by Legolas approaching me and sitting down next to me.

"Gandalf has let me know about the struggles you are having. Elves naturally have access to the light around us, we are part of the greater natural world around us. I could help teach you how to tune yourself into the world around you, and absorb the warmth and goodness in the world around you. It doesn't make one stronger physically, but it helps to provide clarity when one is surrounded by the dark."

"I would appreciate that." I responded.

"Until I teach you, I can share my own access to the light with you to help you keep evil thoughts at bay. Gandalf forbid me to use it on Frodo, for fear that Sauron would be able to poison my mind through the connection I would briefly share. If you hold out your hand, I can try it now."

I nodded in agreement.

Legolas picked my hands and I felt a warm tingling situation spread from my hands up to my chest. I felt a warm blush spread across my face as I made contact with Legolas's blue eyes. I saw images flash through my mind, my own mother holding me as a child. A blond woman laughing in a forest with a small child in her arms.

He dropped my hands quite suddenly and let out a small cough.

"That should help you for the next few days. Come to me when you need another session." He said and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The shared moment with Legolas had helped me significantly. I felt warmer and calmer than I had in weeks. My mind felt calm, thoughts and paranoia no longer running rampant.

That night I slept decently for the first time in forever.

My sword clung against Boromir's and Pippin's as we practiced a few defensive moves. It had been close to a week since my moment with Legolas under the overhang. We hadn't spoken since.

If anything, he seemed to almost be avoiding me.

I clashed with Boromir again, trying to avoid his sword while working on my footwork.

"Crebein from Dunland!" a voice called.

"Hide!" ordered Aragorn!

I grabbed my stuff and spun around looking for a place to hide. I spotted some bushed and dove underneath them, landing on top of Legolas with an audible "oomph!"

I started to get up, to roll off of him, but instead he grabbed me and rolled us both further under the bush. My bag dug into my side and I felt almost crushed under the weight of the elf. He put one hand over my mouth and the other was tucked under me, holding me tightly against him.

The Crebein circled around our hiding spot. They were close enough that I could see the horrible disfigurement that the evil of Sauron had caused on them. The looked like crows mixed with some sort of bulldog with sharp teeth sticking out from their beaks. Unnatural manipulations of nature.

They circled us one more time before continuing on their way. Legolas slowly took his hand off of my mouth and off of my waste. He rolled off of me and I scrambled to my feet, my humiliation driving me away from him.

"The path is being watched; we must take the Pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf boomed with a look up toward the snowy mountains beyond us.

_Great now I get to freeze to death._

The mountain fought against us with every step. The winds howled and screamed at us harder every hour. One morning when the wind had died down for the briefest moment, dear Frodo tumbled backwards and lost the ring in the snow.

I remembered this scene from the movies.

Boromir walked over to where the ring lay in the snow.

Instinctively I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, in case he wasn't able to resist the call of the ring this time.

Thankfully he was able to hand over the ring back over to the snow-covered hobbit this time.

I released the holt of my sword with a sigh of relief from a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

As we continued on our way, I fell back from my position near Gandalf at the front to talk with Frodo.

"In my country, snow is something that children play in when school get canceled because its to dangerous to trek through it. When I was younger, I would play in it with my sister. We used to make balls of snow with our hands and throw them at each other until we were so cold, we had to go inside and warm up by the fire. My sister always hit me in the face at some point each year, and I would go crying to my mom because it hurt and was so cold. Even now, as unpleasant as it was, I miss that memory of getting hit in the face with the snowball by my sister."

Frodo stared up at me with his wide eyes.

I continued "We also used to roll big balls of snow together to make what we call "snowmen". We would put scarves on them and hats to make them look like they were human."

Frodo gave me the first genuine smile that I had seen from him in forever.

"In the shire, sometimes it snows a bit during the winter months. Children play in the snow on sled and pull one another around the meadows. I used to do that with Merry, Pippin, and Samwise when we were children." He responded.

"Remember the good memories Frodo, whenever you feel alone, remember the snow and your friends. I try to do the same when I feel hopeless and lost. It hasn't worked for me recently, but it did in the past and I hope that it can possibly help you."

Frodo smiled at me again and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I affectionally ruffled his hair, loosening some of the snow that remained from his earlier fall.

A growing part of me wanted to protect the little hobbit more and more every single day. He was such an innocent being that had taken on a burden that he never should have been forced to. I could understand Gandalf's fondness for the halfling people, and the constant visits he made to the shire.

Seeing the strength in such a small person made me want to find the same bravery within myself. I was slowly beginning to understand the necessity of the hobbits on this journey. Not only because Frodo carried the ring and could resist its power, but because they could remind the rest of us of our own inner strength and what we were fighting for.

For the first time since I fell into Middle Earth, and joined the fellowship, I felt that I did have a true purpose among these beings. I knew what lay ahead, and I may be able to alter certain events to save the lives of those whose names weren't even written down Tolkien.

I didn't have to be a useless burden, I could actually be an advantage to the good side.


	9. Chapter 9

The trip up Caradhras was excruciating. My lips became a permanent shade of blue tinted with purple. Each night we found shelter in a cave or overhang, and Gandalf would enchant it so that the snow stayed outside the entrance of the cave.

Boromir and Aragorn would build a couple of fire and the hobbits and I would crowd around them, trying to chase the cold out of our bones.

Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones who didn't seem to be affected by the cold. If anything, the elf seemed to be flourish.

I wandered everyday whether or not it would be the one where Saruman would try to bring down the mountain and bury us under an avalanche of snow. It was on the morning if the fifth day that I finally got my answer.

The Hobbits were being carried by Boromir and Aragorn, too small to make their way through the snow that was now as high as the men's waist. I walked behind Boromir, letting him clear a bath for me. Legolas walked on top of the snow like he was made of air, damn elf.

Eventually he came to a halt ahead of the rest of us, studying the air around us as the snow swirled everywhere.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He shouted.

"We need to turn back!" I hollered over the wind.

"Saruman is trying to bring down the mountain!" Called Gandalf.

A bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and struck the area above us, falling towards us with a rumble of earth and snow. I looked up in time to see a large portion of snow full of boulders falling directly towards me. And I was buried.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see or feel anything. I tried moving, meeting nothing but resistance from the snow around me. I struggled desperately to try and grab something around me that would pull me from the snow that buried me.

Out of nowhere I felt a tug on my cloak and I was pulled upward. Aragorn had dragged me out of the snow. I felt as though I was one of the Huns in the Disney movie Mulan popping out of the snow after the big avalanche scene.

I sputtered desperately to try and clear my throat of snow and rock. I fell down the ground as Aragorn let me go to continue searching for other buried members of the party among the piles.

"Frodo and Sam are still buried!" He yelled.

Still coughing I began digging into the snow with my hands, still half blind from the dirt and snow with the dirt and snow in my eyes.

My fingers became raw from digging, groping for some sort of sign of the missing hobbits.

I finally felt small movement near my right hand and I grabbed desperately in the direction of the moving snow. I felt a small head of curls and pulled with all of my might, revealing a dark-haired hobbit paler than the snow around him.

"Aragorn!" I cried. "I found Frodo!"

The hobbit wasn't moving. I put a hand against his mouth and couldn't feel any warm breath hitting my hand. "I don't think that he's breathing."

I instinctively slapped Frodo hard on the back, causing his eyes to fly open and him to start coughing terribly, trying to clear his throat of the snow that blocked his airways.

I looked over to see Boromir digging himself, Pippin, and Merry out of the snow. Legolas had located a discombobulated Samwise, who appeared none the worse for wear.

My gaze returned to the half-frozen hobbit in front of me. His lips were no longer blue, and a pinkish hue was slowly returning to his cheeks.

"There is no need to go under the mines when we can pass under them. Gandalf, we should go through the mines of Moria." Hollered Gimli over the roaring wind.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf replied. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of the fate that awaited deep in the darkness that lay beneath the mountains.

I looked down and Frodo, and he looked up at me, as if asking me if my supposed "sight" held the answer. Not wanting to risk any more a disruption to the events of this world that I already had caused, I gave the hobbit a small but hesitant nod.

Frodo looked towards Gandalf "We shall go through the mines".

The trip down the mountain was less horrible than the trip up. The snow no longer seemed to be fighting against us, instead acting more like a guide telling us that we needed to get off the mountain path as fast as our feet could carry us. Poor Bill was forced to carry extra equipment because Boromir and Aragorn were forced to carry the hobbits through the snow.

I guided Bill in place of Sam, while Gandalf did his best to continue clearing a path. Legolas brought up the rear of our group, helping motivate Bill when the pony continued to struggle. I hadn't paid the creature much heed during the journey, but would miss the convenience of the creature carrying the majority of our baggage and equipment.

When we finally arrived at the base of the mountain, Gandalf led us down a rocky path at the base of the mountain. It was filled with rocks and boulder that were cracked in half and looked as though they had been smashed to pieces by some great giant. The path gripped the side of the mountains, and slowly the snow disappeared and the path became steeper. I didn't even recognize it as any sort of path, but was grateful that Gandalf and Gimli both seemed confident of the direction we were traveling.

We stopped at a small ledge that bordered a cliff that was a sheer drop I estimated to be close to 1000 meters down.

"We should sort through the necessary supplies we will need for the mine and beyond, but leave whatever we can. We cannot take Bill into the mine with us tomorrow, so we shall release him once we get to the bottom of the path." Aragorn told me as we all set up our sleeping rolls for the nights. He gave Sam a small glance, knowing how close the hobbit had become with the pony.

"Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home" I commented, taking the line Aragorn would have used comfort that hobbit had I not beaten him to it.

I set myself up close to the wall of stone that was now the mountain once covered in snow. I was uneasy about heights and had no desire to wake up and roll over, only to find myself falling from the cliff face to my death.

Gimli made a fire to start cooking dinner, while I fished around in Bill's saddlebag for bread and dried meat for everyone.

I handed the parcel to the dwarf and took a seat near the small fire between Frodo and Pippin. Both hobbits looked physically exhausted, and I silently prayed that they would be able to get a decent night of sleep before the four torturous days of Moria we were about to experience.

Frodo looked particularly weak, and I worried that the small hobbit wouldn't cope with Gandalf's death as he had in the books and movies. I knew he would be devastated, but had my presence changed things in a way that Frodo would break sooner, rather than later?

"Frodo, are you alright?" I asked, giving the halfling a small pat on the shoulder. Frodo continued staring at the fire, the flames dancing in his empty blue eyes.

"No, I'm not. But how could I be?" He replied in a whisper. Something inside of me broke at the sound of hopelessness in his broken voice. I swallowed my paranoia about altering events, I had to prepare him in some way for Gandalf's death, as well as the despair and darkness he was going to feel from the ring.

"Frodo, do you remember how Elrond mentioned that I know certain events that are going to happen?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"In the next few days, you're going to struggle more with the darkness than you have up until the moment. I know Gandalf has explained that Moria can make us act strangely, and feel disconnected from the world. You have to remember what I told you before, about trying to hold onto a happy scene from the past when it feels like all the light has gone out."

"I will try." He replied.

Dinner that evening was silent. Something about entering the darkness changed something in everyone, except for Gimli who seemed to glow at the thought of all of us seeing the grandeur of Moria. I dreaded his reaction when he found out the truth about the slaying of his kinsmen tomorrow.

Sitting around the fire, I believe that the rest of the fellowship shared some level of read that I felt about going underground tomorrow, save for the dwarf. Legolas looked more nervous than the rest, I wondered how being underground affected Elves. I knew that he was tuned into the world around him, but I didn't think that extended to rock and minerals hidden in the dark caverns of the world.

I laid back into my sleep roll before any of the others. I could slowly feel my depression starting to seep back into my body. What I wouldn't give for a modern doctor and the power of a prescription for anti-depressants. I would have to ask Legolas for another of those light healing sessions once we got through the mines. Going by the look of him every time he nervously glanced towards the path, we would continue down tomorrow, he would need every ounce himself.

The blond elf caught me staring at him and returned my gaze briefly, before turning back towards the fire and the rest of the fellowship.

I rolled over and came face to face with the side of the mountains. I was up close next to wall of rock that towered above, if I reached my arm out, I could have touched it.

Staring at the dark minerals in front of me felt almost appropriate, as thought the world around me was reflecting what I actually felt.

I felt myself almost running on autopilot as we got closer to Moria, as if my body was taking over and my emotions were going into hibernation.

Everything around me felt muted in a way.

Why?

Had I yet to process the events of the past week?

Almost dying on Caradhras had been awful, but I had other things to worry about instead of dwelling on what could have happened had I not been pulled out of the snow in time.

It felt as though my mind itself was hurt. Not exactly a mental injury, but a trauma of sorts that was preventing my mind and emotions from working as they normally would in my own world. Was it as affect of being stuck in another worldly plane? Was my mind rejecting the world I was in somehow, trying to preserve who I was before?

I wish I could say that I hated feeling this way, but I didn't feel much of anything. I mean I didn't want to feel pain, but the numbness was almost unbearable. My mind was racing, not as much as it had the first few weeks of the journey, but enough that I burned with shame at the selfish act about worrying for myself when there were others who needed me to put them first.

How selfish could I be?

Why was I reacting this way? I wanted to be acting bravely, facing the challenge of Moria head on. The next few days would be torture for the other members of the fellowship, and they didn't need me wallowing in a stew of pity, depression and misery.

I vowed to keep going no matter how badly I felt, I had to go on. I couldn't abandon the people I had come to care about deeply. It wouldn't be fair to them or to me. But the question still burned at the back of my mind.

Was this some kind of effort by my own subconscious to prepare myself for what lay ahead?


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors note: I once read a quote. "Writing is easy, you just open a vein and bleed." That is what I tried to do last night when I wrote the ending of Chapter 9. Margaret's struggling with mental health from being in a new world and having to face challenges that no one should ever have to are based on my own real-world struggles with depression and mental illness. My goal is to try and make Margaret's emotional inner turmoil seem as real as possible. Sometimes it is hard to capture emotions like that, but I will keep trying my best._

That night was long and filled with dreams that I knew were horrible but could scarcely remember. A memory or flash of white teeth ripping into rotting flesh was just about all I could recall. The one thing I thanked God for was that I didn't feel as numb to world as I did last night. Sleep had apparently helped to some degree at least.

The rest of the fellowship also looked a bit more refreshed. Perhaps it was because it was our first night in almost two weeks not faced with freezing temperatures attacking us all hours of the night.

My head still ached somewhat, but much less compared to yesterday and the dark thoughts were much more muted. At the back of my mind I did wonder if it was my own mind producing these thoughts and feelings, or being in the presence of the ring?

Could Sauron be amplifying something that was already there?

I banished my own struggles from my mind as best I could and focused on the tasks of today. We would arrive at Moria very soon, and before that we would face the Watcher on the Water. Also know as a life time supply of calamari.

Boromir kept giving uncomfortable glances towards Frodo that morning as we walked down the pathway towards the lake and the entrance of Moria. I wasn't the only one that noticed, as Legolas and Aragorn kept giving him warning glances and even a whispered comment every know and then. The day passed relatively uneventful, something that I knew would almost never happen again for the rest of the journey. The sun was setting and the moon began to rise as our rocky path evened out and I finally caught sight of a river leading into a dark lake, surrounded by dead trees and jagged stones that poked out of it like some kind of creature leaping from the eerie depths.

Gandalf led us around the lake and past huge walls of stone that stretched up as far as the eye could see.

"The Walls of Moria" Gimli gasped in excitement and anticipation. He began regaling the hobbits with tales of roaring fires deep within his home in Erebor and how Moria would offer sights that the Hobbits couldn't imagine in their wildest dreams.

Pippin and Merry in particular seemed excited by the idea of Malt beer and feasts for the next few days. If only they knew what was going to occur.

We finally came to a stop in front of the lake, and Gandalf instructed us to wait until the moon rose up and illuminated the door.

Aragorn came over to me with Sam by his side, guiding Bill behind him. We unloaded the gear from the pony and took his bridle off.

"Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." Whispered Aragorn

"Bye, Bill" said Sam.

"Go on, Bill, go on…don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home."

The pony turned and started walking up the path towards what I hoped would lead him home. Wherever home is for a pony in Middle Earth was a mystery to me, but he was a good and gently creature that deserved a peaceful life.

The moon slowly rose high enough to illuminate the door to Moria. Seeing the intricate carvings, and the magic that allowed them to only show up when the moonlight hit them was breathtaking.

Gandalf placed his staff in the center of one of the intricate carvings and states something in a foreign language. Everyone held their breath in anticipation for what they expected to happen. Instead, as I expected, the door remained closed.

The wizard appeared puzzled for a moment before trying again.

When that didn't work either he took a step back for a minute and studied the door.

Hours passed this way, and I kept a close eye on Pippin and Merry, hoping to prevent them from throwing rocks into the water until the last possible moment. If the timing was wrong and the watcher didn't destroy the doors to Moria, we wouldn't end up having to go though mines, which could throw the entire storyline into disarray and any knowledge of the future I had would be useless.

Gandalf eventually sat down staring at the door with a scowl on his face. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he bellowed at me.

"Margaret! Join me at the door, I expect you should be able to open it."

Realization about my knowledge of the future seemed to have slipped his mind for a while, until just now when he remembered and realized he could use me to open the door.

I nodded to the wizard and came over to the door. Little did I notice that Merry and Pippin used this opportunity to begin gathering rocks and throwing them in the water, now that they were no longer under my watchful gaze.

"You know the password, why haven't you spoken up" the gray wizard questioned.

I shrugged in response and hoped he would accept that.

"Open it." He commanded.

I walked up to the door and under my breath whispered "Mellon" next to the stone.

A great rumble came from deep within the mountain, and the massive glowing door parted, revealing gaping darkness and a cold breeze that made it seem like Moria itself was breathing.

"Witch!" Boromir hissed at me. "You knew how to open a dwarven door when not even the wise Wizard had the knowledge to do so? What manner of being are you!?"

"I – I'm human the same as you and - " I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. It was Legolas.

"Save your suspicions for yourself Son of Gondor, Margaret succeeded where Gandalf failed. Others would see this as a blessing from Eru that we possessed someone in the fellowship with the knowledge that enabled us entry into the mountain." He replied to the man.

I gave the hand the hand on my shoulder a grateful squeeze. Despite not interacting all that much with each other, I was grateful to know that he trusted me enough to defend me against Boromir's suspicion.

Gimli led the fellowship inside, eager for what he believed would be a royal welcome.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine...a Mine!" He bragged to Legolas, who looked uncomfortable at the thought of being underground.

Gandalf's staff slowly illuminated to reveal the scene of a massacre. It was worse that it was portrayed in the movies and described in the books. Skeletons were littering the floor like leaves in the autumn. Some were missing limbs or heads, others had partial rotten flesh still clinging to their bodies. The smell was horrific, a mixture of rotten meat and death.

"No….."Gimli began to wail, seeing his kin's slaughtered corpses in front of us.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb" Boromir stated. "Get out!"

I was so engrossed in the horror that lay before me that I failed to see the slimy tentacle slither up behind Legolas and I and wrap it's hideous self around my right leg.

I only had time to let out a scream and reach for the elf standing next to me before the Watcher pulled me under water. The flailing and writhing limbs pulled at me, trying to tear me into pieces.

I couldn't process what was happening until I felt the beast's grip loosen and was pulled to the surface by Aragorn who continued hacking at the writhing limbs of the beast.

Legolas hoisted me over his shoulder, and we all made a mad dash back towards the mine, with the watcher's tentacles destroying the giant stone doors behind us. Entombing us within the mountain.

Legolas pulled me off his shoulder and carried me in his arms over to a set of stone steps. I could barely see though the pain that I felt in my right leg. I bit my hand to stop myself from screaming, knowing that any loud sound would awaken the goblins and orcs within the mine.

"Gandalf, I think the watcher wrenched her leg bone out of place, it is sitting at an odd angle." Aragorn said.

Gandalf looked at my right leg with worry. It was sticking out at an odd angle, a little to far to the right, and every attempt to move it was agony.

"We need to put it back in place before anything else." Said Gandalf.

"But it will be excruciating." Stated Legolas.

Aragorn came over and knelt down beside me in Legolas's arms. "Margaret I have to correct your leg right away, or the blood flow will be block and you could lose it. We don't have time for a sleeping potion to take effect, so you will have to bear the pain while awake. Moreover, you cannot scream or whatever killed these dwarves will hear our presence."

I nodded, still biting my hand to keep from crying out. Legolas noticed this and grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly in one of his own, using the other to support my body.

I nearly passed out when Aragorn laid a single hand on my leg, trying how to determine how best to place it back in its socket.

I remained glad though that it was me that was hurt instead of Frodo like it was in the original story. I was expendable, he wasn't.

Aragorn pulled his cloak off and handed it to Legolas, "place this in her mouth, if she grits her teeth to hard, she will crack them."

Legolas balled up part of the cloak and put it in my mouth to muffle my cried. He gripped one hand tightly as Aragorn placed both hands on my leg in preparation for the procedure.

The sheer agony was blinding, and white light exploded in my head with every movement. I buried my head in Legolas's chest to muffle the cries that were escaping me, despite the cloak I was biting down on.

With a sickening crack Aragorn snapped my femur back into it's socket and I wailed silently into Legolas's chest, squeezing his body as hard as I could to find any sort of comfort or relief from the agony of my leg.

The agony slowly ebbed to a more bearable level as minutes passed, the blood returning to my leg and the nerves settling back into place.

I opened my mouth enough to allow Aragorn's cloak to fall from it onto Legolas's lap, and I began to pant and gasp in pain, while trying to intake the air that seemed to have escaped me. I still held tightly to Legolas, not even noticing the concerned stares of the rest of the fellowship. All I wanted was to slip into unconsciousness, to feel the pain in my body ebb away.

"We need to move." Stated Boromir.

"But Margaret cannot walk" responded Pippin and Merry almost simultaneously.

"I will carry her" whispered Legolas to the rest of the fellowship.

And carry me he did.

Any other time in my life, I would have been thrilled to find myself in the arms of a male as handsome as Legolas.

Unfortunately, I spent most of the ride slipping in and out of consciousness, and trying my best not to drool on him while I panted in an attempt to keep my pain under control.

If I was heavy, he never once complained, for which I would remain eternally grateful. One silver lining was that I spent a good deal of the journey in a dreamless sleep, meaning I missed the horrors of Moria and didn't have time to dwell on the thought of being underneath tons of rock.

I didn't fully return to my senses until two days into our journey under the mountains.

I woke up resting against a rock with a cloak behind my head, acting as a pillow. A very small and dim fire had been lit and the fellowship was all gathered around it. Gandalf was off to one side, sitting on a rock, staring at three passageways. I recognized them from their description in the book, and knew he would choose to take the one on the far left.

I tried rousing myself to stand, only to find that my legs were bound together with strips of cloth. At first, I panicked, recalling being a prisoner in Aragorn's village all those months ago. It took me a moment to realize that a large piece of wood was on both legs, keeping them straight. At some point in my delirium Aragorn or Legolas must have bound my legs to the wood to keep the right one straight.

It hurt less that it had, so to some degree it had worked.

I set back against the rock, grateful to be somewhat comfortable for the first time in days. Things with the Watcher in the Water hadn't gone according to plan. Technically I hadn't even had a plan, but getting myself taken instead of one of the hobbits hadn't been on my list. Still it was a relief that they were all okay, especially Frodo.

I slowly drifted off again, knowing that soon we wouldn't have a quite moment like this again, all members of the fellowship together, even if one was know an invalid and another was staring at a wall of rock.


	11. Chapter 11

Gandalf or Aragorn must have slipped me some kind of herbal potion in my delirium to speed up my healing and numb the pain, for when I awoke a second time, my leg felt significantly better. The bandages and makeshift split were gone as well, allowing me to move my leg and test it.

I managed to stand up and walk around a little, testing how much weight I could put on it before it became to much and I had to sit down again. I estimated that with the help of Legolas or Aragorn I would be able walk on my own when we started up our journey again.

The rest of the fellowship slept, except Gandalf who smoke a pipe in the darkness off to the side. I limped over to join the old wizard.

A small groan escaped my lips as I settled down onto the floor of the mine.

I was a bit startled when I noticed that Frodo actually sat not far from us, looking over the edge of a nearby ledge.

He suddenly startled and fell backwards, scrambling over to Gandalf and myself.

"There is something down there." He warned us.

"It's Gollum, he's been following us for three days." Gandalf stated curtly.

I shuddered at the thought of the hairless creature on our trail. I prayed that I didn't ever come face to face with the creature myself, but something told me I wouldn't be that fortunate. He was the catalyst for all of these events. He found the ring five hundred years ago, killed for it. And then lost it in the goblin kingdom under the misty mountains which enabled Bilbo to one day find it.

The pain he had caused and would continue to cause made my blood boil. Given the chance I would have loved to use my sword to severe his head from his body, but he would be vital when Frodo and Sam would go off on their own.

"I don't like the thought of him following us." I hissed under my breath at Frodo, letting him know he wasn't the only one shaken by the presence of the creature.

Gandalf huffed at my comment. He seemed frustrated, more so than I had ever seen him. I decided to relieve him of his frustration at not being able to recall the path we were to take.

"Gandalf, have you considered trying to use your senses, instead of recalling the correct way?" I asked him.

Gandalf looked at me with a question in his eye before I saw the spark of realization in his eyes.

"Ah, its that one. I forget sometimes, always follow your nose!" Gandalf heartily guffawed.

We roused the rest of the fellowship and quickly gathered up our scattered campsite.

Legolas approached me. "Aragorn's potion should have helped the pain in your leg enough that you can walk, but you will still need some support for a while." I nodded in acknowledgement and allowed him to take my satchel, but I insisted on keeping my sword.

He snaked one arm around my waster and I placed an arm over his shoulder, grateful to have the extra support.

The pain in my leg was more bearable than I expected, and I leaned into Legolas's body warmth. I hadn't really noticed how cold it was in the mines until I had something, or in this case someone, near me.

I breathed in his smell, taking in hints of moss and the forest. He smelled like some kind of herbs as well, the kind that one might find at a small farmers market in the height of summer. The heat from him seemed to grow as we walked deeper in the underworld, burning like a furnace in the dead of winter.

We seemed to walk on for years. Never knowing whether it was day or night. My leg began to ache terribly I leaned more onto the elf with each passing hour.

The silence was only broken by the occasional face about Moria from Gandalf, and the chatter from Merry and Pippin. Gimli hadn't said anything since I had awoken, I wondered if he had spoken since the discovery of the massacre of his kin.

We walked through caverns that were carved with great images of dwarves in battle and other clad in armor sitting upon thrones. One that we came to was so enormous it seemed to stretch as high as the mountain top itself. There were columns within the hall as large as skyscrapers in Chicago. I could only imagine that it had taken thousands of years of work to carve the vast hall. No wonder Gimli had been so excited for us all to see it. Had the hall bit lit with torches and filled with the life of the dwarves that used to live here, it would have been a sight to behold.

"Behold the great dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf told us as we continued through the monstrous cavern. The light from his staff grew brighter and when I looked up, I was unable to seethe top of the cavern. Even Legolas seemed impressed by the massive city, despite his dislike of the dwarves. I was extremely grateful for the elf's otherworldly strength, for he hadn't faltered once while supporting me.

We continued through the cavern, only stopping briefly to catch our breath. Through the darkness a faint light could be discerned and I shuddered. I knew what it was. We were about to find the tomb of Balin, which would further devastate Gimli.

We drew closer and closer until finally I heard Gimli gasp out "No" and dash towards the small illuminated room towards the right of the cavern wall. Gandalf called him back but the dwarf ignored him, causing the rest of us to dash after him.

We emerged in a small room, where Gimli kneeled in front a grand stone sarcophagus with dwarven writing on it.

I knew what is said by heart and spoke aloud "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

"He is dead then, as I feared." Gandalf commented in a sad tone. Gimli let out a quite guttural wail that seemed to come from the deepest part of his soul. I could only imagine finding out the death of one of my own beloved family members by finding their grave in front of me. His grief was unimaginable.

Gimli's misery reached all of us, Legolas held me a little tighter, a sign of comfort I would come to overanalyze in the near future.

Gandalf reached to for an old dusty book in the hands of a skeletonized dwarf. He began to read "We have barred the gate but cannot hold them for long." He continued, but I didn't hear him as I lunged to try and stop Pippin from pushing an old bucket and skeleton down the well in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, my leg collapsed underneath my weight and Pippin pushed the skeleton down the well, causing a horrific amount of echoing bangs as it descended into the darkness.

Legolas let out a small cry and dashed over to help me up, and Gandalf grabbed Pippin by the ear and started scolding him for his stupidity.

"Gandalf, they know we are here." I gasped over the pain. My blood ran cold when suddenly I heard a great drumming sound in the deepest.

Aragorn and Boromir jumped into action. Slamming shut the rotten door and barring it with axes that scattered the ground. I heard shrieks of what I recognized as orcs within the cavern outside. I hadn't heard one of those shrieks since the one that chased me through the Northern territories all those months ago.

"Legolas, I can stand on my own. You have to be ready to fight." I hissed at him.

He glared at me, and I could see him weighing the options in his mind. What I didn't expect was for him to rush forward and capture my lips in a kiss. I felt the blood rush to my face and he gripped my arms tightly. He released me and turned to face the door, drawing his weapons.

I sputtered in surprise, but shook my head to focus on the fight ahead. I drew my own sword and supported my weaker side on Balin's tomb, where Gimli stood, shouting taunts in dwarvish.

The shrieks reached the barred door and I saw the tips of axes and swords trying to break down the rotting wooden barrier. They came through in droves, with Aragorn and Legolas taking out the first waves with arrows that flew as defenders through the darkness. When the first orcs broke through past Aragorn and Legolas, one came at me with a horrid smile of rotten teeth and flesh. He raised his sword to strike and I parried to the left, spinning on my good leg and using the speed from my parry to ram my sword through his throat and up towards his brain. A killing blow. He fell dead in front of me and I glanced over to see the hobbits all trying their best to fight a couple of orcs. Gimli was hacking away at several at once from his superior position on top of Balin's tomb.

It was then that the greatest beast I had ever seen burst through the door. A troll of monstrous size that roared and pushed its orc masters out of its way, going directly for the small hobbits. Frodo scattered from the rest of the group, taking shelter behind a pillar. Aragorn rushed over to save the hobbits, only to be shoved out of the way and hitting the side of the cavern with a sickening cracking noise.

I was distracted by the sight of another orc coming at me, and I battled with him until he finally fell to a swing from Gimli's axe. I spun around to have the blood drained from my face when I saw Legolas with an arrow embedded in his left shoulder. The fear I felt for Frodo left my mind, instead all I saw was Legolas laying before me, injured and in danger. I bolted over, the pain in my leg dulled by adrenaline and fear. He seemed surprised at my presence and I shoved him out of my way, taking on the orc that he was in the middle of fighting. I swung as hard as I could and my sword separated the orcs head from his shoulders. A great roar from behind me caused me to turn, the troll fell, dead, from an axe from Gimli embedded in its head, and the room became silent. Everyone stared at the fallen form of Frodo, who seemed to have a spear embedded in his side.

I gasped at the sight, even though I had known it would happen. The rest of the fellowship gathered around the hobbit, and the room fell silent for a moment.

Aragorn pulled the form of the hobbit to his feet, and Frodo gasped for air.

"I'm alright." He stated.

Gandalf walked over and pulled Frodo's shirt and cloak to the side and revealed a mithril shirt underneath.

"There is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." He said.

The other three hobbits all let out small cheers of glee, and ran over to hug their companion. Sam seemed particularly elated to see Frodo alive.

I felt no joy at the sight of the unharmed hobbit. My focus remained entirely on the arrow and blood that was seeping from Legolas's shoulder. My heartbeat thundered in my ears and I walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're hurt" I squeaked out.

Legolas flinched at my touch, but said nothing.

Gandalf suddenly looked up. "The bridge of Khazadum isn't far, run!"

He led us out at a startling pace for an old man, and the adrenaline in my body made my injured leg an old memory, allowing me to keep up with the rest of the fellowship.

Despite our swift pace, huge swarms of orcs ran just on our heels. Other descended from cracks in the walls, like spiders crawling across a ceiling. Gandalf came to a screeching halt suddenly. We were surrounded. The orcs around us were hideous. They reeked of rotten flesh and carrion. The smiles and twisted features on their faces were horrific.

A sudden boom from behind us caused all the orcs to turn, and a great red light filled the cavern. The orcs let out shrikes that I can only assumed were alarms, as the quickly began climbing up walls and pillars and disappearing into the walls.

"What is this devilry" Boromir hissed.

"It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Go now, this enemy is beyond any of you." He ordered, and we again began to flee.

We came to the end of the chamber, and I beheld a great stone staircase that led toward the Bridge of Khazadum, that would lead to our liberation from the mines.

We ran down the stair, stopping at a great gap. Legolas and Boromir leapt across with ease, followed by Gandalf. With his weight a piece fell, widening the gap. With a gasp of pain, I grabbed the nearest hobbit, Merry, and lifted him before taking a running leap onto the other side. The poor hobbit unfortunately ended up acting as a landing pad for the two of us, as we tumbled down the stairs.

Gimli jumped across, being pulled to safety from the ledge by Legolas grabbing his beard. Aragorn tossed Pippin and Sam, before another great piece broke from the ledge, leaving a huge gap that no being could jump across.

A great crack that sounded like thunder rang through the air, and the staircase beneath Aragorn and Frodo broke, and the piece of broken stone staircase fell forward, allowing the final two members of the fellowship to join us. We fled towards the bridge, with the booming footsteps of the Balrog getting louder every moment. Fire began to appear near us, when finally, the bridge was in sight. Gimli dashed across first, followed by the hobbits and myself. I turned to see the Balrog emerge from a wall of flames, roaring at us with heated breath. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir followed us. But Gandalf remained on the bridge.

He chanted in a foreign language, glowing with a blue light. I knew what was about to happen. He battled the Balrog, causing the bridge to eventually collapse beneath it.

For a moment all seemed well, until the whip of fire that the Balrog carried came up like serpent from hell itself and struck Gandalf, causing him to fall and hang onto the crumbling bridge

Frodo screamed and tried to reach him, being held back by myself and Boromir.

With a final breath the grey wizard gave a final command "Aragorn, lead them on. Margaret will guide you. Trust her. Now fly you fools!" And with that he let go, falling into darkness and shadow.

The world seemed to lose all light had joy, and Aragorn shoved us all up the stair towards the light of the outside world.

We ran across the great expanse of rocks, until finally collapsing at what Aragorn deemed a safe distance. I fell to the ground. Coughing up a mixture of saliva and blood. I tried to catch my breath, heaving in great amount of oxygen, until Boromir got to me.

"Witch! Woman of Hell!" He cried, pulling me to my feet by my hair. I screamed in agony.

"You knew what lay beneath the mountain. And you let us enter the mines anyway!" He accused me.

I continued screaming, wondering why no other member of the fellowship had made a move to stop him. Through my tears of pain, I could see they all looked at me with hatred, they thought the same, that I had allowed Gandalf to die.

"It had to happen this way!" I yelled

"If Gandalf didn't fall in the mines, our quest would fail. His death was written into fate eons before the first man took a breath on this land. He knew his fate and accepted it."

Boromir released me, and gave me a swift kick to the stomach. Causing me to vomit a horrendous amount of bile and blood. I lay on the ground in agony. Why wasn't Legolas or Aragorn coming to see if I was okay. I managed to get to my knees. Legolas refused to meet my eyes and Aragorn looked at me with pity.

"We need to go." Was all he said and walked towards a forest in the distance.

I limped far behind the rest of the fellowship. None of them even spared a glance to see if I was keeping up. When I finally made it to the trees, I lost sight of them. I couldn't go any further. I kept coughing up blood and my leg wouldn't support my body. I finally let myself sink to the ground and hoped that it would be the elements that took me, rather than a wild beast.

With my final breath. I cried out for help from God. For help from anyone. Little did I know, that the Galadhirim heard my cries.


	12. Chapter 12

I wouldn't find out who among the Galadhirim had found me. All I knew was that I woke up in a small bed, under a canopy of white. My leg was bandaged and supported by several pillows. I was dressed in a white gown that smelled of lavender.

I lifted the gown to see my body. My ribs were showing through my skin, and my hip bones protruded more than ever before. I looked thin and weak.

Memories slowly came back to me. The fellowship had essentially left me behind. Legolas and Aragorn had left me behind. Legolas had left me.

My chest felt tight and heavy. Legolas had left me. I hadn't even noticed how much I had come to rely on him physically and emotionally, until he betrayed me. And now Gandalf was gone.

I wanted to cry, but didn't seem to have the tears left.

I laid in the bed, waiting I suppose for something or someone to appear. I knew I must be in Lothlorien, so I relaxed somewhat knowing at least I would be safe for a while.

Hours passed until I heard light footsteps approach and in entered the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. A beauty that would have made Aphrodite jealous. Galadriel.

The beautiful woman said nothing, just walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed,

She laid a hand on my head and I felt warmth spread through me. The emptiness in my chest remained, but it didn't feel as heavy as before. I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**FELLOWSHIP POV**

Legolas and Aragorn led the fellowship through the forest. An unspoken agreement to allow Margaret to fall behind between them.

Legolas felt a deep twinge of guilt growing in his chest as he analyzed what she had said. That Gandalf had known his death was approaching, and that it was needed in order for the fellowship to succeed in their mission.

His elf hearing allowing him to hear her struggling almost half a mile behind them.

Guilt prickled beneath an ocean of anger. He was so focused on his own anger, that he failed to notice the approaching Elves of Lothlorien.

Not until they had arrows pointing at him and the rest of the fellowship.

Aragorn's eyes darted between himself and the elven captain approaching him. Legolas nodded in understanding and approached the captain, Haldir. An old friend of Legolas's from his time training in Lothlorien as a younger ellon. The often acted as rivals in a way when they were young, competing and sparring with one another.

_"What are you doing on Lothlorien?" Asked the captain in Elvish._

_"We are traveling with a great burden. We seek the protection of the Lady of the Wood." Replied Legolas._

_"Protection is granted to your party." Said Haldir._

_"Another member has fallen behind us. She in somewhat injured." Explained the blonde prince._

_"You left a member of the party behind!?" gasped the captain._

_"She is a seer, she knows the future. Had she shared her knowledge we may have been able to prevent the death of Mithrandir." He commented back._

_"Gandalf is dead? The Lady of the Wood was expecting him. But that doesn't explain why you left the young woman behind. I will send scouts to retrieve her at once." Accused Haldir._

_"Thank you". Legolas dipped his head in gratitude._

The elvish captain turned and motioned for the fellowship to follow himself and his soldiers.

The hobbits all scurried to the front at the bequest of Aragorn, and Frodo turned towards the new leader of their party.

"Why did you allow Margaret to fall behind? We need to wait for her to catch up. I understand that you think that she betrayed us in a way, but she did warn me that something was going to happening Moria. She did what both she and Gandalf knew was best. It may be difficult for us to understand, but we need to listen to her side of things. If she knows the future, there is every chance that she kept this knowledge from us for a reason. She is a member of our fellowship, but more importantly she is a friend to us all, and maybe something more to Legolas." Frodo angrily commented to Aragorn.

Aragorn returned the hobbit's frosty gaze.

"You are young, Frodo. Gandalf was one of the best allies we had and without him we are at a disadvantage. I am somewhat relieved to hear that she did prepare you in someway for his death." He responded and took a deep breath to try and let some of his frustration free. Not only was Aragorn angry at Margaret, he was angry at himself. He had let his emotions affect his first hours leading the fellowship in Gandalf's demise. He had left Margaret behind without listening to her full explanation.

The fellowship slowly made their way to the heart of the Golden Wood. They arrived at a great tree that had a white staircase the wound around the trunk of the tree. Bridges connected building high above the forest floor to one another. Elves could be seen everywhere, busy with tasks assigned to them by their beloved Golden lady.

The knowledge that escaped the fellowship was that the ninth member of the their group had been recovered by the scouts sent to find her before Haldir had even approached them. Lady Galadriel was well aware of the events that had unfolded in Moria, and she was going to be sure to teach the fellowship a much needed lesson on the trust that the companions must have for one another if there quest was to succeed.

Up, up they climbed, until the forest floor disappeared beneath the tree line and they approached a massive structure built from the tree itself and almost glowing in white lights. The home of the Lady of the Wood and Lord Celeborn. One by one they were summoned in.

Legolas entered and came face to face with the Lady he knew well.

She spoke in a soft voice, but there were hints of anger in it.

"Legolas, I spoke to you first, because of your connection with Margaret. Without her knowledge, you bonded with her when you shared your light. Only rarely do elves find a bond-mate in humans. You've denied it enough to yourself that she is unaware of mental and emotional connection between you two. But what she is aware of is that she felt better when she was with you. And you felt calm and at peace with her in the mines, despite being in the worst place an elf can be."

Legolas felt his blood run cold. He had feeling for Margaret, that was undeniable. When they had been attacked in the tomb of Balin back in Moria, he had thought about what might happen if one of them died and he never had the chance to let her know his feelings. But a bond-mate?

Legolas could only think of a few examples of elves that bonded with humans. His father had always scowled when their stories were told in songs back in his home of Mirkwood. A pain shot through his heart when he thought of where Margaret was now.

"Where is she?" he croaked out.

The lady looked at him. She needed this young elf to understand what he had nearly lost by leaving her behind, so she gave him a vague answer that he could interpret on his own.

"She has entered the realm of shadows. No longer does she walk in the land of the light, but rests in the valley of darkness." Galadriel told him.

Legolas felt his heart seize in his chest.

"You lie" he hissed.

"Were she dead, and my bond-mate as you say, I would have felt her death like my own." Legolas continued.

Galadriel felt the corners of her lips turn up a bit. The young elf may have made a foolish choice in leaving the human behind, but he was in tuned enough with her to know she wasn't dead.

Galadriel moved an arm and pointed at a small floating mirror towards the center of the great room they both stood in.

"Look into the water and see what futures you may behold." She said, her voice echoing in both the air around him and his head.

Legolas looked at her skeptically, but approached the floating vessel. He looked inside. At first all he saw was his own reflection. Within a moment the picture changes, inside he was his father's headless body bleeding out on the throne room of Mirkwood. The image changes to show his people in chains and others being killed by orcs that laughed evilly with every fallen body. His hands gripped the sides of the vessel so hard that his knuckles turned white. The image changed again, Margaret was shown in a world he didn't recognize. She looked about 20 years older, she walked hand in hand with a man Legolas didn't recognize and in front of them were three young children, all with the same copper hair and blue eyes as Margaret herself. The image changes for a final time and he was greeted with the image of Margaret and himself in Mirkwood. Her belly was swollen with child and Legolas was laughing and touching her tenderly. His father was in the background smiling and laughing. An image that he hadn't seen since his mother had died long ago. Finally, the bowl turned to clear water again.

Legolas shook his head and wanted to cry out. He couldn't marry a human. He couldn't bond with one only to watch her die.

Galadriel seemed to know what he was thinking.

"If you bond with her in full, she will live as long as you do, not aging a day until the stars rain down form the heavens."

Legolas froze in place, unsure of what to really make of everything that Lady Galadriel presented him with.

The lady chuckled to herself mentally. The young elvish prince was so young compared to her, and he knew so little about life. He would need all of his wits and skills in the days to come, and he would need Margaret more than ever. She summoned an elvish maiden to her side.

"Take Legolas to the infirmary where our guest is recovering. They have much to discuss. When you finish with that, fetch Aragorn for myself and Lord Celeborn to meet with."

The maiden dipped her head and led Legolas away.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note: This chapter is just a short one that explores Margaret's and Legolas's growing relationship a little more. This is only the beginning of the amount of work that will have to happen between her and the rest of the characters as they move forward from their betrayal of her._

The elf maiden leg Legolas towards a nearby building that was carved into the trunk of a massive tree itself. Legolas recognized it well as the infirmary, he had made many a trip here in his youth after a spar with Haldir turned south and they both ended up black and blue.

He was led into a private room, that lay towards that back of the building. They passed through a small doorway, and he saw that the room was dimly lit with only a few candles.

Legolas felt his breath catch in his throat. Margaret was laid out on the bed, with a sheet covering her lower half. Her upper body was completely nude, save for bandages here and there. Her right leg stuck out from the side of the sheet and was shown to be bandaged as well, elevated with several pillows. Her skin was a deathly pale color. Usually she was flushed pink, as though she was permanently blushing.

Legolas could see her ribs sticking out. They barely seemed to move with the rise and fall of her breathing.

"She was near death when we found her. Her body is suffering from the affects of the darkness that is in her mind. Galadriel has us watching her around the clock. Had we not found her when we did, she likely would have succumbed to the darkness of her mind and faded away completely." The elf scolded.

She continued "You and your fellowship should be ashamed of you mistrust and treatment of the poor woman. You are an elf, and her bond-mate. Had you taken a moment to search her feelings through your bond, you would have found no deception."

Legolas hung his head in shame. The maiden elf excused herself and left the prince alone in the room.

Legolas approached the bed. Margaret's usually wild curls hung limp around her head. He put a hand on her forehead and felt a bit relieved to feel the heat coming from her, proof she was still alive.

_Is it really possible that she is my bond-mate?_ Legolas wondered to himself.

With his hand still on her face, he extended his own mind to try and reach out to her. His father had told him that it was like a river between two individuals, with a current flowing each way between the two, sharing thoughts and feelings.

He easily located the bond and followed it. However, instead of finding a current of thoughts and feelings flowing towards him, he slammed into an impenetrable wall. Legolas tried to delve deeper, past the wall, but found that he couldn't get past it. She had shut him out.

Guilt continued to bloom in his chest as Legolas came back to his body. His betrayal of her had led her to involuntarily shut him out. He opened his eyes to see Margaret staring back at him.

Her usually warm ocean colored eyes appeared more like ice, cutting through him with boundless hatred and fury. Forgiveness from her would be near impossible to gain.

"You left me to die. You. Left. Me. To. DIE!" She growled, coughing terribly as she raised her voice.

Her body shook as she coughed, and Legolas instinctively reached for her. Margaret slapped his hand away.

"Get out!" She coughed.

Legolas wanted nothing more than to grab Margaret and tell her how sorry he was. Instead he settled for obeying her wish and turning to leave. As he reached the door, he turned one last time to see her small form still wracked with pain as she coughed.

"No."

She shot him another glare.

Legolas took his weapons off and dumped them in a corner. Her slowly stripped down until he was in only a pair of form fitting under-trousers. He sat down next to Margaret and slowly positioned himself to hold her body against his own.

"You left me!" She sputtered as she struggled to get away from him, useless in her weekend state.

"Margaret, I won't leave you alone. Even if you don't want me to hold you, I won't leave you alone. May I lay with you? At the very least my energy should help you heal faster."

Margaret looked up at him and he could see the wheels turning in her head. She finally let out a sigh and nodded. She rolled over so that her back faced him, a final show of rejection and anger,

Legolas lay down next to her and pulled her to him, she seemed to fit perfectly next to his body. Focusing on his energy, he allowed it to pour out of his body and into hers. She stopped coughing and he could feel her pulse growing stronger and becoming steady.

Even her hair seemed to grow a bit brighter.

When she seemed to slip back into unconsciousness, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel waves of contentment flowing from his end of the bond toward hers.

Part of Legolas was surprised that he was so accepting of the fact that a bond between them existed. She was human after all. And they hadn't interacted as two people that were courting would be expected to. At least they hadn't until that moment in Moria. Legolas allowed himself to stop questioning it all for the moment and settled down with his body curled up to protect Margaret. Content for the moment that even if she hadn't forgiven him, she at least was tolerating him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Boromir POV**

As Margaret recovered in the infirmary, the rest of the fellowship was set up in a series of crisp white tents in the heart of the golden wood. The hobbits were elated to have the chance to roam around in the woods again, leaving behind the horrors of Moria. However, for all, the grief of losing Gandalf laid near to their hearts.

Boromir was the quietest and pale of them all. The words of the lady Galadriel would eternally haunt his mind. She had forced him to face the darkness that had been growing in his mind for weeks now, since he had seen the ring for the first time. He wanted it, there was no denying it. And he mistrusted Margaret after Moria, and at first, he was elated to leave her behind. However, upon arrival in Lothlorien the guilt began to trickle into him.

He had been the one to roar at her after the events of Moria, grabbing her like a rag doll. She was small compared to him, and he failed to remember how easily he could harm others sometimes. After Legolas had seen the lady first, the rest of the fellowship had followed, and had been told that Margaret had been recovered by members of the Galadhirim.

Relief leached into his mind at that news, but distrust still ran strong in his veins. She must be some kind of witch or creature of evil to be able to predict the future, and not have revealed it to the companions she was supposed to be fighting with for the very survival of middle earth.

He felt sadness at the loss of Gandalf, the wizard was the strong foundation pf the fellowship, and without him, Boromir suspected that they would soon fall apart. Aragorn and himself would have to pull together, according to lady Galadriel, especially with Legolas distracted by his concern for Margaret. Uneasiness would be his life for the next several weeks, until they left the golden wood and the lady's voice stopped ringing in his head.

**Margaret POV**

Anger bubbled deep within my very soul, anger over being left behind, betrayed by my friends, tempered only by sorrow over losing Gandalf. Legolas had stayed with me as I slept for several hours, until I woke up and promptly kicked him out. I settled back into the pillows, breathing deeply and trying to calm my temper. Part of me wanted him to stay, but a much larger part wanted to throw a plate at his head and just never see him again.

A healer elf, who didn't speak the common tongue, came in shortly after dawn and roused me out of bed and to a tub of water in another room. The medicine I had been given, had worked marvels on my leg and other injuries. I had stopped coughing during the night, and I grudgingly assumed that I had Legolas sharing healing energy with me to thank for that.

The healer helped me bathe and dress in a long light blue gown. It came with a shawl of sorts that I was grateful to wrap around me, with a long side hanging down over my right shoulder. I would have preferred sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, but I would take what I could get.

She sat me down in a corner of the infirmary, and gestured for me to wait. I settled down onto a cushioned fainting couch, and studied the room around me. It was reminiscent of Rivendell, with a nature design at the heart of each building. However, most of the room was white or golden in color, and long tendrils of ivy covered each of the walls, sprouting leaves of yellow and berries of silver.

I heard someone approaching the door, and turned to see Galadriel approaching, she took a seat next to me. She gave me a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Despite my original thought to allow Legolas to think a dark fate had befallen you, I decided it was best to allow him to see you last night. The guilt I felt from him, came off in waves and nearly made the leaves around him wilt in despair. While originally intending to teach him a lesson about leaving comrades behind by insinuating your fate, I believe that his own guilt will be a much more effective learning tool for the young prince." She told me.

I couldn't stop a disgruntled snort from escaping my lips. I was angry at him, and I wanted him to feel the effects of my anger at him.

Galadriel gave me a small frown, but seemed to accept my reaction, after all I was only a human. She set a hand on my own, and gave me a small reassuring squeeze. She left soon after, leaving me to my own devices. I would have loved to explore everywhere, but I didn't want to stress my only just healed leg, so I settled for a short walk.

I trekked down a long winding stair that wrapped around the tree, and ended up in a small grove of tree that had silver lights breeching through the leaves. There were large trees as thick as skyscrapers that reached up higher than I could see. The air was filled with voices that I would describe as angelic, singing words I couldn't understand. I assumed it was the song of mourning that Tolkein described in the books, a lament for Gandalf.

Memories of the gray wizard's demise flooded into my mind clearly for the first time since Moria. He may have known it was happening, and been prepared, but that didn't mean that the fear and pain he must have experienced wasn't real. And it didn't take away from the trauma of seeing the events of his 'death'.

The forest floor was covered with moss and lichen, and felt soft beneath my bare feet. It reminded me of walking up Arthur's Seat, a huge mountain that sat in the heart of Edinburgh, Scotland. I was careful to note landmarks as I wandered, such as a unique lamp or branch of a tree. Getting lost in Lothlorien would be a repeat of my first night in Rivendell, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Thinking about Rivendell made me nostalgic, it reminded me about how far I had come, and also how many things had happened to me that were out of my control. I wondered if I ever managed to get back to my own world, would I need to get some sort of intense therapy or something. I assumed that if I ever told anyone about this experience, they would look at me like I was crazy and try and put me in a mental institution. I shuddered at the thought of becoming a character from 'One flew over the Cuckoo's Nest". I had taken time in a mental health clinic before to help with depression, but that was by choice.

I missed my mom and dad terribly. I had never had the best relationship with them, but being so far away, I missed the safety net that they provided, emotionally and physically. I craved my mother's embrace and telling me that I was her baby, and that she would love me no matter what. I hadn't seen them in so long now. I wished I had been a better daughter, and spent more time with them before I fell into middle earth. I questioned if I would ever have the chance to see them again.

The walk through the golden wood calmed me greatly, and gave me the time to reflect. I needed to make peace with the fellowship, I knew that. Although my anger was still fierce, I could see their side. If I was them, and my whole faith revolved around Gandalf, I would be furious with the person who had the chance to save him, but chose not to. I missed him, his wisdom, and ability to lead us. I knew that Aragorn was going to lead us after we left Lothlorien, and he would be a good leader. After all, he was the future king of Gondor.

I tried not to think about Legolas. Without my knowledge, he had become so important to me. I wasn't in love with him. I hadn't known him long enough, but I had strong feelings for him, that made it difficult to truly comprehend things from his point of view when he had betrayed me. I wanted him to have come back for me when I collapsed in the golden wood, to have held me and told me that he knew I wasn't a witch or a demon.

Slowly, I circled back towards the infirmary, starting to grow bored with exploring. I wished that I knew where a library of some kind was, I would love a book or two to help pass the time. I also craved a journal of some sort, to chronical the journey I was on. Maybe I just needed a healthier way to express my mental struggle than internal debate.

I made my way back towards the infirmary, when I came across several tents that were white and had beds and chairs set up beneath them. As I drew nearer, I realized that this was the temporary camp of the rest of the fellowship. My breath caught in my throat and I darted to hide behind a tree. I wasn't prepared to speak with them. I knew that eventually I would have to, but right now I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I hid behind a large tree that reminded me somewhat of an oak, the branches allowed me to watch the heart of the campsite, without enabling others to see me. I saw the hobbits walking around and cheerfully discussing what they were going to prepare for an evening meal. I must have watched for a while, because I saw them cook and consume their dinner, even discuss being worried about how I was doing in the infirmary. Part of me was elated to discover that they were worried about me, it meant that to some degree I was important to them.

I continued watching, as the hobbits slowly began to get ready for bed, and I saw Legolas and Aragorn return to the camp. Their sweaty appearance led me to believe that they were likely returning to camp from some kind of a training ground.

I turned to leave, and just as I turned I heard me name mentioned between the two. I looked back and caught the end of a conversation between the two.

"I miss her. Just the presence of her very body made me feel comfort, and now without her here I feel as thought part of my soul is gone." Legolas told Aragorn.

"She is undoubtedly angry with our actions. Our choice to ignore her injuries and continue on is unforgivable, but I hope in time we can prove our remorse. In part, I worry that the darkness of the ring may have infect our own minds, and spurred us, including Boromir, to act in such a way that we didn't have full understanding or control of our actions. If Gandalf knew that his death was necessary for the success of the fellowship, then we have no reason not to trust him. One of his last order was to trust her, and the first things we did was the opposite." Aragorn responded.

The two continued their talk, moving away from me, and towards the next steps in the journey. I wanted to walk up to them, but I didn't have the mental strength. Instead I returned to my bed in the infirmary, to contemplate what I had heard from the two. Could the ring be infecting the minds of the other members of the fellowship as it had my own? I shuddered at the thought, but part of me also rejoiced. If it was the fault of the ring, then maybe the fellowship was influenced by the fark power of the ring to leave me behind, instead of making the decision themselves. While that wasn't a complete excuse, it was enough for me to have hope that the fellowship wasn't as broke as I thought it was.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning relieved that my leg was in essentially no pain. I dressed in similar clothes to the day before, and made it out of the infirmary before the healer elf returned, I wasn't really in the mood to try and understand elvish as she lectured me in a language I didn't understand.

I had come to the decision that I needed to speak with Aragorn about what the next steps were with the fellowship. I wasn't ready to confront them all yet, but I could stand to face Aragorn alone. Out of everyone, he would be the most adept at explaining things from his point of view, and the reasoning the rest of the fellowship had to leave me behind. At the very least I would be able to start the process of moving on from their betrayal.

I made my way towards the fellowship's camp, and saw Aragorn rising from one of the bed rolls under the tents. I caught his attention with a wave of my hand and indicated that I wanted him to follow me with a nod of my head toward an isolated grove. He followed my lead toward the isolated grove and we sat down on a marble bench.

"I wanted you to tell me your side of leaving me behind. I overheard some of your conversation with Legolas last evening, and I know that you believe that the darkness of the ring may have influenced your decision."

Aragorn nodded and began talking. "Leaving you behind is a decision that will haunt each of us for the rest of our time on this earthly plain. But it with me that the majority of the blame should lay. When Gandalf fell, I became the leader of the fellowship, and I didn't follow his last order to trust you."

I nodded for him to continue.

"I allowed my judgement to be clouded, and I believed that you were wicked and allowed Gandalf to fall into darkness, when your knowledge of the future could have prevented it. In some way, I think all of us were in shock during our journey to Lothlorien. Don't hold any resentment toward the hobbits or Gimli, they were simply following the lead set by myself, Legolas, and Boromir."

My lips curled into a bit of a snarl and my blood ran hot, but I allowed him to continue.

He sat his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. I could see that he deeply regretted his actions, and part of my relished in the fact that he was in the wrong while I could enjoy the superiority of being the victim.

"The power of the ring infects us all to some degree. And I am of the belief that this darkness had a hand in our actions. It makes it easier for us to choose the wrong path to tread down. Even now I feel its pull, even the son of Gondor is finding it harder to resist its siren song. Frodo remains the strongest of us all when it comes to resisting the ring, how strange that the smallest of us all is stronger than the rest of us in a way."

I missed the talks that I would have with the dark-haired hobbit. He never tried to pretend that he was something that he wasn't, a trait which was almost impossible to find in my own world.

"Margaret, from the deepest corner of my being, I regret my actions. Please forgive me and become one of the members of the fellowship again. Gandalf said there would come a time when we would need you to succeed in our journey. We need you."

His eyes were clouded with emotions of guilt and regret. He looked at me with some hope though, and I felt my icy exterior beginning to melt.

"Aragorn, what you did was unforgivable. For now, I cannot honestly grant you my forgiveness, but I can tell you that I will try, and rejoin the fellowship with the promise that I will always try and so what is best for the success of this quest." I responded.

He sighed and nodded. We simultaneously got up and returned to the fellowship's temporary camp. I parted ways with him and left before we entered the heart of the camp. I wasn't paying enough attention and I ran smack into Legolas's chest. He awkwardly grabbed my arms in an attempt to steady me as I stumbled. There was an electric sort of feeling where his hands touched my body, and I felt warmth spread through me.

I let out a low growl and removed his arms from my body.

He looked a bit disheveled compared to his normally perfect appearance. His hair was a bit messier, and his eyes were dull. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping well for several days. Dark circles were featured under his eyes.

I didn't really think about it as I reached out in concern and placed a hand on his face, turning it gently to examine his deteriorated appearance. He didn't flinch at my touch, instead appearing almost content for the brief moment my hand touched his face. His skin was warm to the touch, and I couldn't help the furrowing in my brow as I worried that my recent rejection of him was causing his bedraggled appearance.

I felt some kind of emotional pain bloom inside of my chest, but it wasn't my own. It was emanating from Legolas and as I probed deeper into the feeling, I could see that he also was flooded with guilt and regret. My own pain flooded into my heart as concern for Legolas stamped out the flames of anger that had burned in me for days. This was still the person that had become so vital to my very sanity in this world, and the thought of his health fading caused great alarm within me. Legolas let out a sigh and I could see him almost relax and lean into my hand, it was then that I recalled that we could feel one another's emotions, particularly when we touched. He must be sensing my concern and feeling of…what might be romantic….and that seemed to have given him some relief from his present deteriorated state.

I removed my hand and broke our physical connection. The warm electric feeling disappeared and was replaced with a gaping emptiness. He seemed to be of a similar mind, looking forlornly at my hand, seeming to wish it still touched his face. I turned to leave, and as I did his arms circled my waist and he buried his head in my wild curly hair, holding me tightly as though if he let me go, I would be gone forever. The warm electric feeling came back, except this time it a thousand time stronger. Not only could I feel his emotions, I could essentially hear his thoughts. A million apologies, regrets, and promises flowed from him. I didn't reciprocate, trying to keep a wall up in my own mind because I wasn't ready for the idea of someone poking around inside my mind. Yet, I allowed him to read my feelings like an open book, my anger, and my desire to forgive him in time. He could feel my trepidation about my choice to join the fellowship, my terror at being in this world and how much I missed my family.

He continued to hold me from behind until we heard someone clearing their throat behind us. We broke apart and whirled around to see Gimli staring at us with wide eyes, and a smirk on his face. He snorted in amusement and continued on his way, chortling quietly to himself.

Legolas looked back at me, his cheeks glowing red. I wished I could sink into the earth below me and disappear from embarrassment.

"I should go." I told Legolas, and left before he had a chance to respond.

I made my way back to the infirmary, unsure of where else I could go in Lothlorien. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to return to the infirmary so early in the day. I decided wander around a bit more, and turned around and headed down a different stone path that I didn't recognize. I found my way past a training ground, where several members of the Galadhirim were practicing archery and swordsmanship. I continued on my way, and eventually reached a large building that was built up into the trees, but stretched all the way down the ground as well.

There were stairs leading in and out of windows, along with balconies that had fainting couches on them. I entered the building through a pair of golden doors, and entered the most breath-taking library I had ever seen. Several elves turned in surprise to see a human entering this building, but all soon turned around and went back to their own business.

Bookshelves stretched up as high as could be, with wooden walkways leading from stairways to all the levels of shelves. Tables stretched from one end of the building to the other, carved from some kind of dark wood.

I pulled a couple books off of the shelf, and opened them to see illustrations that were so beautiful they could have come to life off of the pages. To my disappointment they were in elvish, and I was unable to read them. I placed them back on the shelf and searched around, looking for something in the common tongue that I would be able to read. I trekked up and down the stairs for close to an hour, finally finding a large shelf featuring old leather-bound books that looked as though they were hundreds of years old.

I plucked one off the shelf and read the first page. It was some kind of epic tale about the earliest elves in Middle Earth. Their journey across the great plains from the Western Coast to the Eastern Ocean. It wasn't a thrilling tale, but the ability to read and escape from my own head for a while was enough to make me want to burst into tears of joy. I grabbed the book, and a couple others and left the library, hoping that no one would see me, just in case I wasn't supposed to be borrowing them like a library from my own world.

I grabbed some bread and cheese from the infirmary kitchen, and a bottle of wine that caught my eyes. I wrapped them in some linen that looked like napkins and shoved them into the leather satchel. I felt elated at the thought of having an afternoon and evening to read and eat in privacy. Now I just needed a private place where I wouldn't be interrupted. I wandered around until I found a fainting couch under a tented canopy under a tree. I curled up onto the couch and dove into the book, breaking off bits of bread and cheese to bite as I enjoyed my book. I took the occasional sip of wine from the bottle. It tasted sweet, like some kind of berry that I wasn't familiar with, with hints of syrup in it.

The wine definitely went to my head very quickly. I had to admit that I enjoyed the feeling of warmth that spread out from my chest toward my finger-tips. My head became a little fuzzy, and for the first time since I came to middle earth, I felt the weight on my shoulders lift, and I settled deeper into the couch. I didn't like to imbibe in alcohol to often, but after today, I didn't want to think about Legolas or the rest of the fellowship for a while. After everything that had happened, I was of the belief that I deserved a night of 'me' time. I could deal with whatever was happening with Legolas in the next few days, for now we were safe in Lothlorien. And I was also celebrating the beginning of what might end up the reconciliation of myself and the rest of the fellowship. After Aragorn's confession about the ring's darkness infecting the rest of the fellowship, their choice to leave me behind didn't seem as much of a betrayal as it was when I thought it was all of them making the choice on their own.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke the next morning feeling slightly hungover. Somehow, the feeling of being hungover almost gave me a strange sense of happiness. It made me feel normal. Something a regular 20 something year old would experience back in the real world. There must have been something special about the elven wine that prevented a truly terrible headache that came when I usually drank wine.

The healer came in that morning, along with another female elf that brought a fancy pink and white dress. It was breath-taking. This new elf spoke a little of the common tongue, enough for me to know that I was being sent to a meeting with the Lord and Lady. The dress clung to my figure perfectly, and had a slight train that fell behind me. The pulled my hair back, it had grown back to just start touching my shoulders when curled. It was braided in a way that wrapped around my head like a head band. She then tucked a silver chain into my hair that fell down onto my forehead with a single pink stone shaped like a tear drop in the center. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt a bit foolish, looking like a character out of a fairy tale.

I was led to a room in a nearby building that held a great hall, filled with ornate wooden chairs surrounding a wooden table. Lady Galadriel was already there, facing a brilliant fire place with a mantel decorated with golden doves.

Lord Celeborn was seated at the head of the table, next to Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Frodo. I noted that the dwarf and the rest of the hobbits were absent. I was seated next to Frodo, and lady Galadriel turned around to address us all.

"The fellowship must remain intact. Recent actions on the parts of all present here, have fractured you all. All unrest, must be put to rest. From this moment on, no personal qualms shall remain." She said the last bit while looking right at me.

I cast my gaze to the rest of the fellowship, who all stared back at me, waiting for a sign of agreement to put their actions in the past. I nodded, agreeing that it was best to put my remaining feelings of betrayal to bed.

Galadriel dismissed the others, but indicated that she desired me to remain. As they left, I caught Legolas casting me a longing glance over his shoulder. I walked over to the lady of the golden wood. She was breathtaking to behold, and made me feel like an ugly sow. We stood in front of the fire, both with our hands clasped in front of us. I stood as tall as the lady, who was somewhat short for an elf, but I was also boosted in height a few extra inches with the assistance of heeled boots, making me a little over six feet tall.

"I am blessed with foresight, and the fellowship must remain intact for as long as possible for it to succeed. Only when the time is right, must it be allowed to split."

I nodded in agreement.

"Another matter that we must discuss is your bond with Prince Legolas. Not since the second age has there been a bond between a full human and an elf. There is more than the issue of you being mortal and Legolas being an immortal being, there is also the problem that he is of royal blood, and that usually constitute a marriage of a political nature. King Thranduil will in no way support such a marriage easily, and he will push his son away from you despite your already existing bond. In a show of support, I am granting you a small piece of land and a title in my kingdom. It will produce a small income that you can use at your discretion. It is east of the golden wood and has a small keep and a few villages that farm upon the land to support it."

My mouth fell open for a moment in surprise. Land? A title? All so that Legolas's father would approve of me. It seemed somewhat ridiculous considering how little I knew about Legolas, and the fact that we hadn't really discussed what we were, let alone a future together.

Galadriel continued "The title is Lady of Rock Isle or Princess of Erildem." It is my own title, and as such I expect you to bear it honorably. Should we win this war, you shall have a place to retire to and call home if you choose a different path than one with Legolas. No matter the outcome of your relationship though, once this war is over, the land and the people will be your responsibility. Do not let such an honor be misconstrued with a generous gift alone, this is also a great task set upon you for the rest of your days in this world. Do you understand?"

I nodded, speechless. She handed me a ring that had a seal on it.

"You will use this for all formal communication in the future." I studied the ring. It was gold with pink stones and diamond decorating it. The seal appeared to be a bird flying over a grove of trees. I slipped it onto my middle finger, and watched in amazement as it shrank to the perfect size.

"In this ring, I have embedded a sample of my own power. As long as you wear it, you shall be able to help keep the darkness at bay in your mind. You can also use it to prove your identity to any lord or lady in middle earth, all of whom are taught to recognize all seals and flags in the land. From this moment forward, you should be addressed by "Lady" or "Your highness" unless you instruct otherwise."

She gave me a stern looked and I nodded and curtsied in thanks. She gestured for me to leave with a wave of her hand, and I made quick work of exiting.

I power walked through the halls of the grand house towards the exit, and noted that several elves bowed their heads in respect. Lady Galadriel must have informed others before myself about granting me the title.

I passed a mirror and stopped to stare at myself. Gowned and garbed as I was, I looked that part of a lady. I looked regal in a way. I shook my head, and nearly screamed, this was insanity. I wasn't a lady, I sure as heck wasn't a princess. I was Margaret, the daughter or teachers, a graduate student who was studying to be an anthropologist. A former awkward teenager with braces and glasses that were so big they covered half my face. I broke my gaze from the mirror and continued on my way out of the building.

I wasn't walking anywhere in particular, but just wanted to get away. I wandered around until I decided that I wanted to see the rest of the fellowship. Now that Galadriel had ordered us to put all resentment behind us, I wanted their company, and couldn't listen to my own spite that wanted me to still stay away from them still.

I approached the camp and saw them all gathered around a large fire. The hobbits were greedily scarfing down something that smelled like bacon. Even Frodo, who seldom seemed to eat, was enjoying their merry little feast. I walked over and cleared my throat to get their attention. They all looked up at me, some seemingly more surprised than others to see me.

Sam moved over and indicated for me to sit next to him, his mouth stuffed to full to say anything. He offered me a plate, and loaded it up with food. I munched on the bacon and various cooked vegetables and bread in silence. The hobbits and dwarf all chattered away, and for a while it seemed like everything was back to normal, as though we were back on the road and nothing had changed since we left Rivendell.

I even joined in with some of Pippin and Merry's jovial conversation. Everything seemed bright for the moment. I was back with friends that had made mistakes, but wanted me back with them. And I was by no means a flawless person either.

"What is that?" Pippin asked when he noticed my new ring.

I explained to him and the rest of the hobbits about what Galadriel had given to me, albeit without the information about it being so that Legolas's father may not reject me in the future. It still seemed so ridiculous given that he and I hadn't really talked about what we were to each other.

"So, are you a princess now?" asked Merry with wide eyes.

"Erm….according to Galadriel that is what the lady of Rock Isle is also called in the common tongue, Princess of Erildem" I answered.

"Do we have to call you, 'your highness' now?" they queried.

"Of course not!" I scoffed. Rolling my eyes at the thought of being addressed formally by the hobbits.

"You are my friends, despite what happened recently, you will still remain my friends. And to you, I will always be Margaret." I reassured them. I didn't want to risk losing the beginnings of a new beginning with the fellowship.

The hobbits all smiled at me, and I saw Frodo up close for the first time since I arrived in Lothlorien. I wondered if Galadriel had him view the mirror already. His eyes were still dark and cloudy, but rest and constant food in Lothlorien seemed to have restored his physical health. The dark circles under his eyes were mostly gone. The color had also returned to his cheeks, for which I gave a sigh of relief.

I spent close to another hour talking with the hobbits, they were all enjoying the chance to explore the golden wood, and a reprieve from the darkness of our quest. For a while it seemed like we were being sheltered from the evil of Mordor, but we all knew it wouldn't last much longer.

When the sun started setting, and the shadows grew long, I bid farewell to the hobbits and left the camp of the fellowship with the promise I would move my belongings there in the morning to officially rejoin them. I looked forward to leaving the infirmary permanently.

As I was leaving Legolas jogged after me to catch up.

"Margaret, Galadriel told me the news, I am relieved that she decided to support my desire to begin courting you officially!" he said.

"Courting? What is this the 18th century?" I responded without thinking.

Legolas gave me a curious look, clearly not understanding what the 18th century was.

"Legolas, it has been a long day. I don't even really know how I feel towards you enough to give you an affirmative answer." I told him.

"But we are bonded, I know that you can feel what I feel when we are close" he responded.

"Yes, there is some form of a psychic bond between us. One that I would prefer had been made after you and I both consented to it. Galadriel informed me that we didn't really have much of a choice in the matter."

He nodded. "Yes, but once it is there, we cannot get rid of it. As long as you live, we can share thoughts and feelings. And the closer we get the stronger our abilities get. Over time we will feel each other from miles away." He grabbed my hand in his own, and ran his finger over my new ring.

"I know that this is strange to you, and hard to comprehend as a human. Add in the fact that we are on a quest to save all of middle earth, and its enough to make anyone lose their mind. I will never forgive myself for not seeing through the shadow of the rings darkness to leave you behind that day. But I beg you, let me spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to you. Galadriel showed me his mirror and I saw what kind of a future we could have, and it was beautiful. If you accept the bond, my life force will always be with you. You can draw on my strength and power, living as long as I do. We can spend our days together." He pressed his lips to mind and I felt the same electricity moving between us. I allowed him to press me against a tree, and wrapped my arms around his back. I could feel my blood begin to run hot towards my lower abdomen.

I felt his own excitement pressing against me, and instead of shuddering like I would have in my own world from embarrassment, I leaned into him harder.

Legolas continued to devour my lips as though they were made from the sweetest treat on earth. He pulled at the laces on the back of my dress, loosening it enough to expose my heaving breasts. He pulled back momentarily and looked at me with eyes that questioned if he could go ahead. I grabbed his right and placed it on my right breast with a nod. He didn't hesitate again. He groped at my breasts and hiked up my dress to my waste, while I pulled at his laced breeches. So much for taking things slowly.

I moaned in ecstasy as we finally joined physically, with my heels locked around his back. He easily kept me aloft with the aid of the tree we were pressed against. I climaxed with a cry, with Legolas following a moment later.

I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. He set me back down but his face remained buried in my neck, with my fingers tangled in his hair. He bit my neck lightly before pulling back and looking into my eyes. His face was flushed pink, and his mouth was swollen.

He smiled and touched his forehead to my own.

"Does this mean you will allow me to officially court you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and snorted lightly in amusement. "You can take recent events as a yes." I responded, before kissing him once again.


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors note: This chapter is a lot of inner-monologue from Margaret's point of view. It will reveal a lot about her past, and why she struggles mentally some of the time. I will be open and honest with my readers, the events in Margaret's past are my own. I decided that more than anything I wanted her experiences to feel as real as possible, so everything I feel, is what she is feeling right now. I can't imagine a way to make her seem more human and realistic. Please let me know what you guys think about it. I'm curious about how her character comes across to others. _

_Loathing. Self-hatred. Fat. Nose not straight enough. Breast's not big enough. Stomach not flat enough. Hair to short. Ugly. I don't deserve this. Fraud. Fake. Friendless. Alone. Fraud. Fraud. Ugly. Hideous. Fat. Hideous. FRAUD!_

Thoughts screamed in my head that night after I parted with Legolas. I went back to the infirmary and used a pitcher of freezing water from the nightstand to wash myself until my body felt raw. I felt so much shame. It wasn't because of the sex; I didn't care about having sex before marriage. But I felt so unworthy and ugly afterwards. I felt like a fat disgusting creature compared to the rest of the world, filled with perfect ethereal creature.

Memories of the first time I ever had sex filled my head. It was a horrible experience. I was caught up in the need to get it over with that I got myself drunk just to convince myself to finally get in bed with a guy I dated on and off for two years. He hadn't done anything wrong, I said yes and when I asked him to stop, he did. He did everything right. It was me that fucked up. There was so much blood and shame afterwards. I used him for my own selfish needs in a way.

Bullies had called me ugly as a child. I had short cropped hair because my dad couldn't do it when my mom was in the hospital my whole childhood. People made fun of me and what little self-worth I had dissolved like powder in an ocean. So, when I got to college, I connected self-worth to experience with men. But I was so shy. I couldn't do it. I had sex once in my life. Made out with two guys total. And drunkenly kissed two of my female friends while in Europe.

I would lie to people about my experiences because I didn't want to be a loser. I wanted so badly to fit in. And now I had a life that was partially built on lies. Yet, sometimes I could open up and reveal myself to certain people in a way that they would see the crazy underneath, but the next day would still be willing to accept me despite the lies and craziness because they knew that there was good underneath.

Memories of my time in Edinburgh flooded my mind, and many of my friends there. I missed the streets and shops, walking through ancient cities. It was the first place I felt truly accepted and at home, and after I had to leave, I felt so desperate to get back. And now I was in a whole new world. I had a new chance again. I had to look forward instead of back. But how does someone even do that!? It isn't as simple as letting time pass and wounds heal. If things were as simple as that the world would be a boring as hell place.

Life isn't about living in the past, the present, or the future. It is about living with all three being a part of you. There are people that would never be able to do such a thing, but I don't think I could make peace not being a person that could let all three be a part of who I was. I had a horrible past in many ways. But there was light in it as well. My bullies may have tortured me, but it made me cautious about who I let near me, and in Edinburgh that led me to a group of friends that accepted me, and that I would never forget. They would have an influence on who I became in the future. And remembering them now made me happy in the present, albeit still nostalgic and homesick for the past.

I remembered hanging out on the meadows by the university on nice days, drinking and laughing together. I missed my closest friends and confidants, who I could tell anything and would never lie to me. If I met people like that once, I will meet them again. And the originals were not going anywhere. We may have fallen out of constant contact, but I was thousands of miles away, and now in another world.

Sometimes at night, I would imagine that I was at my favorite pub in Edinburgh. It was old looking on the outside and cozy on the inside. I would sit up on the second floor, a place that was small and isolated from the rest of the pub with just a few tables. I have good memories as using the place as a personal retreat from the world. I missed it a lot. I can't walk to any pubs in my hometown, and there certainly aren't any in middle earth.

I missed the human contact that came with talking to a random person in a pub during the day. Talking with the fellowship just didn't feel the same. While they were people in front of me, they were still characters from the mind of Tolkien. The true connection that was there with another person, it just wasn't the same. Could I really spend my life in a world like this? With a being like Legolas?

And the answer hit me, honest as day. No. I couldn't really say that I wanted to spend my life that way. I missed Europe. I missed the real world. Yes, I cared for Legolas, and when caught up in the romance and moments of true loneliness, I would grab onto him like dear life, as though not being around him in the future would be torture. Yet, when my mind was clear. I could see myself in a future without him.

How would Legolas react to that? I still wanted to be with him in a way, but I was in no way ready to commit to him in the way he seemed to want me to be. I didn't want to court him s fast. I needed to decide first whether or not I would even want to stay in this world. I mean if I could make it back to my world before I grew to attached, I knew I would take that chance. It sounds shallow, but I missed the internet. And T.V. My parents. Greasy fast food.

I was only here because of some wacko wizard who thought I had something to give this fellowship. Which was ludicrous.

My stream of self-revelation and self-pity finally ended when I fell asleep close to dawn.


	18. Chapter 18

**Legolas POV**

Margaret failed to understand the bond she had with Legolas. She still blocked it on her end, unable to allow much of Legolas's feelings into her own mind. However, Legolas was still able to feel her. And he felt the turmoil she was in that night after they made love against the tree. He could feel the self-hatred and shame she felt, and he nearly wept when she recollected her past. It only made his feelings for her bloom ever more strongly.

She wasn't simple. She was a deeply complex person who was trying to be wise beyond her years. It wasn't a simple matter. He felt her ache to return to her home, and he was somewhat jealous at the warmth that spread through her when she thought about the parents who loved her. His own mother had died, leaving no memory, not even a grave. And his father, while protective, never showed him the affection that children crave when they are young.

He was saddened by her desire to return home, but he could truly understand it. Their relationship had developed quickly, and while it was a fiery passion between them, it was still young. So naturally, she was reluctant. As an elf, Legolas had heard about bonds his whole life, and of course when finding out she was his bond mate, he was shocked but also trusted that it meant that they were supposed to be together.

Margaret hadn't heard of bonds before, so she didn't have the same trust in it that she did. Her whole world had been turned upside down. Legolas vowed to himself to slow things down with her, and let their relationship develop at a pace that would make her more comfortable. He needed to show her the possibilities between them, but respect her boundaries at the same time.

**Margaret POV**

I woke up the next morning with a headache and emotional void in my chest. I told myself that I needed to refocus more. I had to put the quest first again. Frodo and the ring needed to come first.

I dressed in my usual travel clothes for the first time in a while, enjoying the flexibility of not wearing a dress for the first time in almost a week. I needed to meet with Aragorn and decide when we needed to leave Lothlorien. Our short reprise from reality was over. We needed to refocus on our quest again.

I traveled to the fellowships camp with my belongings and set up near the hobbits. They were all still sleeping bundles with their hair sticking out from under their sleeping rolls. Seeing them warmed my heart. So small, and yet bravery coursed through each of them in a way that I would never fully understand.

I saw Aragorn on the far edge of the camp and waved to him to come over to me. We sat down by the remains of the fire from the previous night, embers still smoldering in the ash.

"We need to refocus the entire fellowship on our journey." I began.

"After Moria, we have become split and scattered. We've lost sight of the goal that Gandalf sacrificed himself for. I've become so selfish in my thinking these past few days, only considering my own future, and the that of the fellowship and rest of middle earth. We need to restart on our journey as soon as possible." I continued.

Aragorn nodded.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if we didn't honor Gandalf's sacrifice. And I agree that we need to continue on our journey. Something about the golden wood makes us lose focus, we aren't as alert as we were on the road because here, we feel safe. Tonight, when we gather for our evening meal, we will let everyone know that we will soon depart." He agreed.

"What path shall we take" I responded.

"We shall depart in boats along the river and head east, before passing into the realm of Gondor. The river is the fastest routes, but also a dangerous one. Galadriel's scouts have spotted shadows on the east side of the river, and something dark is stirring in Rohan." He continued.

He pulled out a map and began showing me the exact route he planned on taking us. I would be sad when the day soon came that our fellowship would be shattered for good. I was careful to study the map closely, in case something happened and I was separated from everyone, I needed to be able to find my way to a nearby friendly country.

Aragorn noticed me studying the map carefully, and seemed puzzled, but shrugged and said nothing. I chalked it up to him blaming it on my so-called knowledge of the future. He must have assumed that I would need the knowledge at some point.

We also discussed the supplies that we would need. I was glad to be focusing on our coming departure from the Golden wood. Aragorn also congratulated me on the gift from Lady Galadriel. I thanked him and joked about how I had no idea how to be a lady or anything.

"I know that something has been developing between Legolas and yourself, and earlier he advised me that things had been developing quickly. He told me that you are reluctant, because you don't understand much about the bond between you to. He didn't ask me talk to you about it, but I thought perhaps hearing about things from the only other mortal in this world also bonded to an elf would help. While I am a Dunedin and therefore live much longer than a regular human, I am still expected to die before my mate Arwen. She chose to live a mortal life with me, but you can choose an immortal life with Legolas if you so desire. I was raised by Lord Elrond, so bonding with Arwen was not a surprising event to me, but to someone who has no notion of a bond, it can be difficult to understand. Even overwhelming. Things between the two of you feel like an attraction that is impossible to ignore, and to human that can be frightening, while to an elf it is the normal process of bonding to another being." Aragorn advised.

I gave a small snort. I had come to a decision last night, I wanted to go home at the end of this journey. I couldn't deny that Legolas was important to me, but as far as I was concerned, I would be able to live without him in the future. However, there was of course the potential for a deeper connection on my part to form. We were going to war, and soon I would do anything to anything or anyone that gave me any shred of comfort in the dark times ahead.

"You will need to open the bond from your end for you to fully understand things." He finished. I nodded, but still felt skeptical about everything. I wanted to focus on the future of the quest at the moment. That was my goal. I promised myself I wouldn't let his mission fail, and I won't.

**The Next Morning**

Aragorn and I had successfully prepared the fellowship last night to get back on the road. And the next day at dawn we packed up three boats to take down the river. We gathered for a final farewell lady Galadriel, who presented everyone with a gift and cloak. She gave the hobbits daggers, an enchanted rope, and the light of a star. Gimli got three stands of hair from Galadriel and turned bright red when she kissed him farewell on the forehead. Aragorn received a dagger, Legolas a bow, and Boromir a golden belt. When she got to me, she gave me a warm smile.

"For you, the new Lady of Rick Isle, I give you a small silver cup. A simple gesture not of great material value, but a sign a friendship from us here at the golden wood. This item can be used to see glimpses into you own future. It holds similar power to my own mirror, but shows less exact events.

She handed me a small silver bowl that had two small handles on both sides. It was decorated with leaves and berries, and had images of beings that seemed to almost moving through a forest. It was beautiful.

I bowed my head to Galadriel and thanked her profusely. I was certain that the bowl would be useful in the future. Pun intended.

We got into the boats, and watched Galadriel raise her arm in a final farewell. I wondered if I would ever see her again.

I was in a boat with Aragorn and Samwise, seated near the front while Aragorn rowed. We passed out of the realm of the golden wood as the sun reached its zenith in the sky. Instantly I felt a cloud of darkness ascend onto us. The others all gave a shudder when the protection of Galadriel left us for good, we were now on our own.

We passed days on the river. Sleeping in rotating groups on the shore during the night. Each day brought breath-taking ruins of the remains of ancient countries that fell during the early ages of Middle Earth. On our fourth day on the river, we passed by the great stone statues of the Aragornath. Built by Aragorn and Boromir's forefathers.

We made camp on the western side of the river early in the morning, and everyone seemed to sense the danger in the air. I knew what this would be the day that the fellowship would be broken for good. The Uruk Hai would attack and split us apart. I wasn't sure whether I should go with Merry and Pippin, Aragorn, or Sam and Frodo.

I was jumpy at ever snap of a twig, wondering when something would go wrong. I had to keep reminding myself to try and remain calm. It was then that it hit me that it would also be the day that Boromir would try to take the ring from Frodo. I spun around, my eyes searching for either of them. I breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted the dark-haired hobbit. He was setting up his bed roll, and his eyes kept darting to the other side of the river. I knew that his mind was beginning to formulate a plan to flee on his own, to complete the journey without risking anymore of our lives.

He spotted me watching him, and I narrowed my eyes. Sending him a silent message that I knew exactly what he was planning. I could see some panic flood through his eyes, wondering if I would try and stop him. Instead I gave him a curt nod, letting him know that I supported his plan. He nodded back, and turned back to what he was doing. I didn't bother unpacking, instead keeping my pack tightly secured to my back. I knew we wouldn't be here for much longer.

I turned to watch Boromir, and in that split second, I lost sight of Frodo for a moment. Apparently using that chance, he slipped away from where he was setting up his bed roll. I turned back to discover the missing hobbit and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Frodo?" I called out.

No response. I walked out of camp, searching, he couldn't have gotten far, and I wanted to be there to help protect him after he got away from Boromir and the Uruk Hai arrived. I wandered further and further, trying to find him.

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt alarm burn inside me. I whirled around, looking for whatever was causing me to panic. I found nothing. It hit me. This wasn't my panic. It must be coming through the bond with Legolas. The Uruk Hai were here already? They weren't supposed to arrive yet. Unless I had already missed Boromir trying to take the ring. No, things were happening to fast!

I took off, running toward the river to try and find Frodo. He couldn't get hurt!

My heart pounded and my blood ran cold with fear. This wasn't my fear though, I knew it must be Legolas's. Why was he putting so much effort into pushing his emotions through it? Was he trying to get my attention? Did he need help?

Alarm pulsed through me, my own alarm, not his. And suddenly I was waging an internal battle, whether to find and protect Frodo, or find my bond-mate. My body seemed to decide for me and I took off in a completely other direction, all thoughts of Frodo fleeing my mind. I concentrated on Legolas, trying to let the bond lead me to him. I must have opened the bond because I seemed to know exactly where I was going. I prayed to God that Frodo and Sam found each other, but I needed to find.

I skidded to a halt near the top of a hill when I saw the blond elf fighting a group of Uruk Hai by himself, separated from the other members of the fellowship. He had been calling to me for help!

I didn't think before I let out a scream that would have made a banshee go deaf. Attracting their attention long enough for Legolas to strike a couple down. Instantly one of them, who seemed to be the leader, signaled for a couple to go after me. They charged at me and I drew my sword. One got their faster, and I ducked under his sword, using my own to cut the back of his leg, rendering him unable to stand correctly.

He fell to the ground, growling at me and using his arms to crawl towards my form. I turned toward the other for the moment, only to see him with an arrow embedded in his head, an elvish arrow. Legolas nodded to me from the bottom of the hill, and I half slid, half ran down the hill towards him.

"Are you alright?" I asked out of breath.

"For the most part." He said, giving a slight nod to a gash in his arm.

"Listen to me, you can draw on my experience fighting to aid your own. Use the bond to access my strength, and we can fight as one." He ordered.

I nodded to him, and opened my mind to the bond, allowing him to send his power and experience into me. We didn't have time to interact anymore, as more Uruk Hai appeared.

Side by side we fought together, I could see the moves he needed me to make in my mind, and together we took down enemy after enemy. It was glorious. I fought as though I had been for years, allowing Legolas's experience to lead my own body in ways I would never have been able to otherwise. I used moves I had never practiced or seen, all thanks to the bond between us being fully opened in this moment of desperation.

We yielded only when the horn started to blow in the near distance. Boromir, the other hobbits. We shared a brief look and both took off running.

We arrived only to see the fated last moment of Boromir, shared intimately with his King. Aragorn whispered words of comfort in his ear, as his soul left this world. My chest was still heaving from the effort of battle and running towards the sound of Boromir's horn.

"They took the hobbits. The took Merry and Pippin." Aragorn states, as though he himself couldn't believe it.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" he asked, looking at me.

"All of the events of today were written down as fate long ago, and had they not occurred this war would have turned against us. Frodo and Sam must continue on their own. Boromir's death, while tragic, was also a mercy. The darkness of the ring was poisoning his mind, and had he survived this journey he never would have been the same." I stated.

Aragorn looked at me with disdain, and I knew how it must look. I hadn't shared the knowledge of the future with him, and now another member of the fellowship was dead.

I returned Aragorn's glare with my own. "Boromir had to die, I will not risk changing fate and the outcome of this quest."

Aragorn seethed at me. "There is no quest anymore, the fellowship is gone."

"No, it is not. It is split, and fractured, but not dissolved. Frodo and Sam are safe, but Merry and Pippin, need our help. While we all still draw breath, we must follow them and try and get them back."

Fire returned to his eyes at the mention of our captured hobbit companions.

"We need to take care of Boromir's body before we chase the Uruk's down." He stated.

Gimli, Legolas, and I nodded in agreement.

Aragorn and Legolas lifted Boromir's body into one of the remaining boats. We positioned his body in a regal pose and I wondered if somewhere his spirit would be grateful that we didn't just leave his corpse to rot with the Uruks he killed. Aragorn pushed the boat out into the water and said a prayer under his breath in a language I didn't understand. He finally turned back to us with a determined look on his face.

"It's time to go on the hunt".


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: I apologize that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I was hosting the Thanksgiving Holiday with my mother (which in itself is a version of hell). It's been a rough couple of weeks for other reasons. This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it!_

Losing Boromir caused great grief in the others. I could see it just by looking into their faces. Aragorn seemed to be the most grief-stricken, losing a member of the country he was supposed to one day rule as the heir to Isildur. The polar opposite of my reaction. I had very few interactions with Boromir, and those I did were mostly observing him as he watched Frodo and the ring, with greed in his eyes. And the horrifying moment after Moria where he called me a witch, and grabbed me. So, losing him, didn't impact me as it did the others.

I knew that he did try to save Merry and Pippin in his final moments, and that at least gave him some redemption at the very end. Thinking of the hobbits filled me with fear and regret. I knew that I needed to minimize my impact on events to ensure the success of the fellowship, but I should have thought of some way to help them.

We ran during the day, and slept in shifts at night, rising before the sun and running long into the night. I silently thanked god for that the journey of the past several months had strengthened my legs enough to make running for hours on end possible. We did have to stop and rest frequently though, for dear Gimli was huffing and puffing like some great beast.

On the morning of the third day, Aragorn found signs that we were less than a day behind the Uruk-hai and he also found part of a cloak clasp from Lothlorien. He took it as a sign that the hobbits must still be alive, and looked at me as if to confirm it. I nodded to him, signaling that they were in fact, still alive.

I could see his shoulders slump in relief, and off we started running again. As the sun rose high in the distance, we could see smoke billowing in the far distance. My stomach sank. Even though I knew the hobbits were safe in Fangorn Forest, the thought of what they went through made me want to retch.

All of a sudden Aragorn halted, raising a hand to signal to the rest of us to stop. He cocked his head, listening for something. He turned around with alarm written all over his face. He dashed toward an out cropping of rocks. Our small band ducked behind them, and a moment later I felt the ground begin to vibrate as if a small earthquake was awakening the earth beneath my feet.

A cloud of dust appeared on the horizon, and a moving shadow grew closer and closer, until I could make out the sounds of thundering hoofbeats. No wonder Rohan was the realm of the horse lords, these men were all seated on horseback and moved as one with their beasts. AS they grew closer I could hear the billowing breath of the monstrous horses and men, and I could imaging the wild look in their eyes.

As they drew closer, Aragorn made a move into their sightline and called out "Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark?".

A single rider at the head of the group signaled with his spear for his horde to follow him as they turned and surrounded us. I grabbed Legolas's hand, and felt his other move to grab the end of an arrow, in case he needed to defend us. My free hand rested on the hilt of my sword, even though I knew that they would not hurt us, my senses were still on high alert.

They surrounded us, to the point where we it seemed as though we were surrounded by a small ocean of horses. Hooves beasts of every color surrounded our small party, I could feel the suspicion and anger at being threatened growing inside of him.

"What brings, an Elf, a Man, a dwarf, and a woman, to the lands of Rohan?" One rider roared at us. I instantly knew he must be Eomer. He removed his helmet to look us directly in the eyes. His hair looked like spun gold and eyes shown like grey steel.

His body was something out of a Greek legend. His skin was a deep shade of tan that stood out when I imagined it next to my own moonlight pale body in my mind. His armor was a gorgeous shade of brown and green leather, stretched across a steel breastplate. I mentally slapped myself back to reality.

"We are friend of Rohan, and of Theoden your king." Aragorn said, before announcing all of our titles and lineage. It was odd to be addressed as the "Lady of Rock Isle". Eomer studied all of us, before getting down off of his horse and signaling to his army to sheath their weapons. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Eomer still glared at us, his cold eyes filled with the betrayal of his own kin. I could scarcely imagine what it would feel like to have one's family betray them, even if they were under the influence of evil and their mind was clouded with the poison of Saruman. I wondered how his sister, Eowyn, was coping with his absence in Edoras.

"We are hunting a party of Uruk-hai. They captured two members of our party. They are a couple of hobbits, they would appear to be the size of children in your eyes." Aragorn asked Eomer with desperation with his voice.

I saw a flash of regret in Eomer's eyes. "We slaughtered a party of Uruk-Hai during the night. We left none alive and I cannot recall seeing any creatures that were not those retched murdering beasts. We piled the corpses and burnt them on top of the hill." He pointed towards the billowing plume of smoke in the distance.

Gimli let out a low groan of despair.

Eomer hung his head slightly, before whistling and summoning two horses for us. "These horses are yours now, may they bear you better fortune than their former masters. They are called Arod and Hasufel." He mounted his horse again. "We ride North!" He called to his soldiers.

The pain I saw in my dear friends was enough to make me want to wail in despair. I swallowed my fear about altering the future, and ended their suffering. "The hobbits are not dead. They escaped last night into the forest near the slaughtered Uruk Hai. We do need to follow their trail into the forest, but our path will diverge from them again." I reassured them.

"Thank the gods for that." Legolas said, letting out a breath or relief. He led me over to the white horse, Arod, and helped me get up on it, and mounted the horse behind me. Aragorn and Gimli did the same on Hasufel, and I swore I saw the poor horse let out groan of pain at the weight of the bulky dwarf. Poor creature.

Our small band spurred the horses on and we made our way towards the plumes of smoke in the far distance, where we would pick up the trail of the hobbits.


	20. Chapter 20

The smell was the first thing I noticed as we approached the billowing plumes of smoke on horseback. It smelled like rancid meat burning, and I gagged at the odor. The pile of corpses was charred and blackened, with small flames still smoldering here and there. Legolas sneered at the sight, and placed a hand over his nose and mouth, his heightened elf senses making it more overpowering for him compared to the rest of us.

Aragorn began searching the ground, looking for signs of the hobbits escape, that I assured him would be there. We searched, while Gimli combed through the remains of the smoldering corpses, just to make sure that they weren't there. I sent a silent prayer to the heaven that my presence hadn't altered things too much to cause the hobbits demise.

"Ah! Over here" called Aragorn. He found the outlines of the hobbits in the earth, and followed the signs westward toward the forest.

"Fangorn…..madness itself lives within that wood." Gimli stated.

"Yes, but safety resides there as well compared to their previous situation" I told him.

We approached the forest, and I could sense the apprehension of my group at the idea of entering the forest. I wondered if it might be time to tell them about the return of our beloved friend, Gandalf. I was a bit hesitant, wondering if I should. What would their reactions be?

A bit of movement in the woods caught my eye, and fate took the decision out of my hands, for our beloved lost wizard emerged from the wood, garbed in breathtakingly white robes that were blinding to look at.

Aragorn let out a gasp, and I felt a warm feeling from my bond with Legolas spreading through me. Gimli let out a cry, and the dear dwarf started sobbing at the sight. As strong as my male companions all were, they were overjoyed to see their lost friend, a wise companion and confidant.

"I have journeyed a hundred lifetimes to make my way back to you all, my dear friends. And seeing you brings joy to more joy to my heart than any lifetime before." He said as he finally came to a stop in front of us.

"But you feel." Said Aragorn.

"Yes. I fell through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with my enemy, the balrog. Finally, I smote his ruin upon a mountain side. It was then that I fell into untold darkness. Life left me, and I entered a state of death and life at the same time. Millenia passed, until finally, I felt life in my again. I have been sent back, until my task is complete." He explained.

I noticed that his new staff was drastically different than his last one. Instead of an earthen colored branch, he had a staff that was carved from what looked like ivory. It glowed as bright as the wizard itself.

Aragorn kneeled, followed by Gimli, Legolas, and myself.

"Do not ever bow to me my friends, for no being in this life is greater than another. Some have powers that others don't possess, but when the sun sets forever on the life of any being, we are all judged the same in death."

We all rose simultaneously. Tears clouded my vision. Even thought I knew this moment was coming, it didn't take away from the feeling of relief that one as wise and powerful and powerful as Gandalf. He offered a sense of calm and safety.

He smiled warmly at us, and came over close enough to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I know the events that took place after Moria, and the impact that it had on you. And I can never express my sadness at the events that you had to go through, but I hope you will understand in time why it was necessary." He smiled at me.

I placed a hand on his, and smiled. Despite everything that I had been through, that we had all been through, I trusted Gandalf.

He looked to Aragorn. "You have done the most marvelous job leading the fellowship. I met Merry and Pippin just yesterday, and sent them on a with a trusted guardian. They will find their own strength in the coming events of our journey. Merry will find his bravery, and Pippin will discover his wisdom. Now for a more pressing matter. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King of Rohan, Theoden, we must ride with all haste to Edoras." He commanded.

He then let out a whistle that seemed to echo across the landscape. A few moments passed, with all of us looking puzzled at the rolling hills and distant mountains. Within the distance appeared a white creature, slowly coming closer and closer until I could make out the most breathtaking horse I had even seen in my life. It shown as white as Gandalf, and it seemed fate that they were companions.

Slowly the horse approached us, and eventually came upon our group. He came to a stop near Gandalf, who put a hand out and greeted his old friend.

"Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. He has been my friend through many dangers." He stated.

I sensed great power emanating from the horse, and it reminded me of the power that came from Gandalf.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312

Our newly reunited party mounted out horses and began our journey to the capital of Rohan, to free the mind of the King. When Aragorn raised the question of further following the hobbits, Gandalf and I both assured him that our path did indeed lie here in Rohan, and that soon we would reunite with Merry and Pippin in the near future.

I sat behind Legolas on Hasufel, trying to ignore the blisters forming on my inner thighs from the constant rubbing against the leather saddle and my britches. We flew past the remains of smoldering villages that had been burnt and their people slaughtered. I wondered how many survivors had already fled to Helms Deep. And what of the families that had been separated? Would they ever find each other?

I thought about the coming battle of Helms Deep, and shuddered the thought of being sent to the caves while Legolas stayed out to fight. I may still be very unsure of our future. But I knew that if I lost him, I could never imagine my life without in Middle Earth without him. I gripped him tighter and buried my face in his back. He smelled of sweat and sandalwood, with hints of lavender and peppermint. I reeked in comparison, and part of me wondered how he could stand me. Perhaps the bond he kept mentioning meant that he didn't care about any of that. It might be that he wasn't as vain as I was, a thought which brought a red shade of shame over my face.

I felt Legolas's warm hand take mine from behind him and place it on his chest, where he gripped it tightly for a moment, before returning his own hand to the bridal. I could feel his heart beating underneath my fingers, and for a moment I relished in the feeling of it.

Our journey kept going until finally, the golden hall of Meduseld appeared in the distance. It was a grand sight and it glittered golden in the sun. It rested atop the largest hilltop in a grand valley. As we drew closer, I could see an almost dark atmosphere around the town. We entered through the gate and I felt nauseated at the sight of the people.

The men and women had hollow looking eyes, and their faces were gaunt and far to thin. They seemed to be starving both physically and in some kind of other way. It was as if their very will to live was gone, along with their beloved king.

We dismounted near the steps of the grand hall, and climbed the huge steps. I warned the others in advance to hide a few weapons in their clothes, and prepare for a fight once we got into the hall.

We met a group of guards at the top of the stone stairs. The one in charge approached us. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so heavily armed. Hand over your weapons." He commanded.

"Oh, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked, feigning innocence. I smirked slightly at the cleverness of the old man. The head Guard looked at the staff carefully, and I could see the wheels turning in his head. A spark suddenly seemed to appear in his eyes, and understanding of Gandalf's intention became clear. He stood aside and gestured us though the gilded hall doors.

Inside the hall was a breathtaking sight. Ornamentally carved wooden horse figures decorated pillars that stretched from the stone floor to the vaulted ceiling. It was something out a Victorian manor. Stone fireplaces were built into both the floor and walls, warming the icy atmosphere in the hall. The members of the court were as empty eyed as the villagers.

And sitting at the end of the hall was Theoden himself. He looked older than the world itself, a long white beard the reached his waist, and grubby fingernails that hadn't been clipped in forever. His skin was the color of ash, and his eyes were so clouded, I doubted that he had any vision at all.

As we neared the throne, a snake of a man appeared. Dressed in all black. I knew he must be Grima Wormtongue, the hated traitor that caused the horrid events that nearly destroyed the country. I felt an instant hatred for him when I imagined the pain that the members of the royal family were about to feel when the death of Theodred came to pass.

"We have no need for you here, Gandalf the Grey." He hissed.

Theoden looked at Grima with confusion in his eyes. He reminded me of my grandmother in her final months, after she got into the last stages of Alzheimers, and could only recognize my dad, her son, and was constantly looking to him whenever she didn't understand a situation.

Gandalf glared at Grima, and raised his staff. Grima stuttered and hissed at the sight of the staff, apparently not having noticed it before.

"Take his staff, take this wizard's staff and arrest his companions." He ordered. Guards swarmed us, Legolas and Aragorn flying into action, while Gimli and I took on the few that made it past them and were trying to take Gandalf's staff. I kicked one square in his…male private area and he collapsed to the ground in pain. I winced mentally at the sight of his pain.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, I release you from your prison" He stated and waved his staff, casting his spell.

The old king slammed against the back of his chair, and appeared as though he was having a seizure. He started foaming at the mouth and his eyes bugged out of his head. A blonde woman came into the room and tried to make a desperate attempt to run towards the king. Aragorn managed to grab her at the last moment.

Gandalf continued getting closer to the King, muttering word in a foreign language that I didn't understand. Gimli grabbed Grima and shoved him to the floor, promptly sitting on the leech of a man, who seemed to be almost crushed by the weight of the dwarf. Good, I thought at the sight of the crushed leech of a man.

A gargling scream came from Theoden, and suddenly he stopped thrashing about. For a moment, no one breathed, wondering if the king was dead. Slowly, his hair turned gold again,, and his long beard became a short one that framed a middle-aged but still handsome face. His eyes changed from clouds to a cerulean blue, and he greatly resembled the young woman that Aragorn held back.

The king gasped for air, and looked around wildly, as if it was the first time in years that his senses were working properly. His eyes searched the room, focusing on the woman in Aragorn's grasp, and finally stopping at Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf said, placed a hand on the king shoulder.

The king rose, and all the people of Rohan in the room bowed to him. Their great king restored to the glory of his youth once again. His eyes began scanning the room again, looking desperately for one particular face.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he breathed.


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors note: So, I've gotten back into my usual pattern of trying to update once or twice a week. I was thinking of opening up the story to suggestions from my readers. What do you think I need to focus on more or less? Should I include more Margaret and Legolas scenes? Or do I need to delve into more detail and take the story down a slower path? Sometimes I think I am going a little fast paced? Please leave a review with your honest opinion. _

The funeral of Theoden was a solemn affair. People dressed all in black, and women weeping for the fate of their prince, and the fate of their nation. Without Theodred, and with Eomer banished, their King only had Eowyn to confide in.

The rest of the fellowship attended the funeral, but I chose to remain behind in the room the king had given me for use during my time in Edoras. Aragorn had known Theodred personally, from passing through Rohan on his own journeys. Legolas and Gimli hadn't known him, but both had encountered the king before, and wanted to show their support. I was a stranger, and I didn't believe that I really had a place in the funeral procession, so I felt it would be better if I stayed in the Golden Hall.

I dressed in a beautiful green and gold gown that a maid had brought me, she let slip that it previously belonged to a deceased wife of some member of the court. It was a little dusty, but smelled clean and was a great improvement over the sweaty tunic and leggings I was previously wearing. I had bathed in a small tub and tied my curly hair up, the ponytail exploding with crazy looking strands. I put on a gold necklace with flowers on it that I had…borrowed on a most-likely permanent basis from Lothlorien. It matched the ring that was now a permanent fixture of my appearance. My reflection was starting to look like I belonged in middle earth. I didn't look as scared as I had when I first arrived in this land.

I had unpacked my satchel, cleaning my clothes and the few belongings I had in them, knowing that soon the entire town would be forced to depart to Helms Deep, getting comfortable seemed pointless. The rest of the fellowship was housed in a single, but larger room, in another wing of the massive building, this wing being solely meant for women of the court.

I went into the main hall and sat down at one of the benches that was near one of the many fires. The air in the main hall seemed cleaner than the day before, and lighter as well, as though the evil from the previous day was being chased away. Slowly the people of Rohan returned to the Golden Hall, dried tears on many of their faces. Legolas was the first member of the fellowship to return, I walked up and took his hands, bringing them to my lips gently. He looked like a proper elf again, no longer streaked with dirt and grime. He was dressed in green leggings and a dark brown tunic that wrapped around his torso.

We communicated wordlessly, his forehead pressing against mine. Somehow, between our arrival in Rohan and departure from Lothlorien, the doubt I had about our relationship had basically vanished. In the back of my mind, I assumed it was a bit of trauma from the fellowship breaking into smaller groups for good, and maybe finally acceptance that what was between us was somewhat out of my control, the bond being something neither of us could control.

Aragorn approached us from behind Legolas, with Gimli right behind him, they carried two children in their arms, a little girl and boy. The girl was still alert and the boy was passed out. Aragorn disappeared with the boy, and Gimli set the girl down, who immediately began to wail for her mother. One of the maid rushed over and guided the girl over to a bench. Another woman brought out a small bowl of broth and a piece of bread. Still crying, but also apparently starving, she wolfed down the food while still choking back sobs.

I wondered when the last time she ate was. She looked around 4 or 5, and was much to thin for her age. Another blonde woman approached the little girl, Eowyn. She was also dressed in black and wrapped the girl in a small blanket as she ate. The girl looked up at her with giant, teary eyes. Eowyn ordered a couple other women over, and sent them with the little girl down the same hall as her brother had earlier. She began organizing all the people around her, ordering them to pack up belongings and supplies.

Was the city emptying already? I thought that wouldn't come until later, when Theoden returned from Theodred's grave?

She caught me watching her and strode over to me.

"You are Margaret, Princess of Elderim?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I heard that you were a member of the fellowship? A woman trusted with such a dangerous journey must be a formidable opponent with a sword." She said.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm not gifted with a sword at all, I only know the basics. I was asked to join this journey because I have knowledge of some future events, although when I use that knowledge hasn't always proved helpful, Gandalf insisted that in time it will make a difference in this war."

Eowyn cocked her head. "Uncle has ordered us to leave the city. I have visited many countries in this land, but never have I been allowed on such a quest. I train with my cousin all the – trained I mean. My brother never approved, but never told our Uncle." She smiled at the memory, but had a shadow of sadness on her face at the recent death of her cousin.

Her faced moved from me to Legolas, who had an arm around my waste.

"Are you an elf?" she asked.

I smirked. "No, I am far to messy and loud to be such a graceful being. Legolas is a member of the Woodland Realm, and we are bonded to one another, despite me being human." I explained.

Her eyes grew wide. "I have never heard of an elf and human bonding before." She said in awe.

"Aragorn, another member of our fellowship, was in a relationship with an elleth. But last we heard, she was leaving for the Grey Havens." Legolas chipped in.

Eowyn pirked up slightly at hearing that Aragorn was single. I felt sad that she would get her hopes up for nothing, but found comfort in the knowledge that a bright future lay in store for her with Faramir once with war finally came to an end.

As if saying his name summoned him, Aragorn suddenly appeared. The boy was no longer with him, and I hoped that he and his sister were resting somewhere safe and warm. He walked over to us, coming to halt by the nearby fire. After warming himself for a moment, he approached us.

"The boy and girl were from a village that is three days ride to the west. They made the journey approximately a day ahead of the horde of wildmen, and Theoden ahs ordered all of his people to Helms Deep. Saruman is going to try and raze this country to the ground." He shook his head.

"Both children will recover, and the whereabouts of their mother are unknown. She was supposed to meet them here, but there is no record of any woman from that village arriving here in the past few days. We can only hope she reached Helms Deep." He finished.

Eowyn and shook her head. "I need to assist other in preparing to leave." And she disappeared down one of the halls.

"When do we leave?" I asked Aragorn.

"Immediately. The people of the city are already gathering at the front gate, waiting for Theoden. He wants to lead the column of people as a sign of strength. You should fetch your belongings, and meeting at the stables as soon as possible. Margaret, you will ride with Legolas, same as our journey here." He ordered.

He turned and told the same to Gimli, who was still warming himself near the fire. Legolas squeezed my hands. "Go fetch your belongings, and meet me by the stables. I will grab my things and make sure that Hasufel is ready to go." He told me, kissing me on the forehead before leaving.

I did as Legolas instructed, quickly grabbing my items from my temporary quarters. The stables were close to the bottom of the rocky hill that the Golden Hall sat atop, as I neared it, I saw Theoden and several of his soldiers preparing to mount their steed. He looked at me curiously for a moment, and I saw the weight of the world in the poor man's eyes. When I was very young, my mother became so ill that my father took on the whole weight of the family. He had this distinctive look in his eyes every time we would visit my mom in the hospital, the look of a man who was putting everything and everyone above himself, while inside he was being torn apart. Theoden had the same look in his eyes.

I approached him slowly.

"Your grace, I wanted to offer you my deepest condolences on the loss of your son. I can never say that I understand your pain, I've never lost what you have."

He returned my look. "I appreciate your words, but those are of little comfort to me now. My people are losing their homes, the land is dying, and I lost the greatest light in my life when Theodred died." He stated.

I bowed my head to him, feeling embarrassed that I even said anything.

"I thank your highness for your words, and I express my apologies as it seems I have offended you."

I put my hands up and stuttered "Oh – no…..no. I wasn't offended, I just recognized the look on your face. It is identical to the one that forever rested upon my fathers face." My face got red with shame and embarrassment.

The look on his face changed from a cold one to more of a warm and understanding look.

"I am told you are not from this land." He postulated.

"I'm not from this land. I am from…..very far away. Gandalf summoned me before the war broke out because he thought I could help. Although sometimes I doubt that I can be much help to him, or anyone really." I lowered my voice at the last part.

The king stood there for a moment, contemplating what I said.

"I would like you to ride at the front of the column with me, as well as your elven companion. I would like you to tell me of this land of yours. Perhaps it will provide a distraction for me on this worst of all days." He said.

I thought about it for a moment, and then glanced at all of the people leaving the village. I saw old men and women grasping each other for support. Injured people were being loaded into old wooden carts or onto horseback. Some were missing limbs and looked like they were already dead. And here I was, about to get on horseback and ride next to the king.

"Forgive me my lord, but I will not be riding with you, or my bond-mate. Assuming he agrees with me, I think that my place is helping those that can't walk by themselves, the injured and old. Hasufel can be used to carry others and their supplies. My intention is not to insult, but to go where I believe I can do the most good." I told him.

Theoden seemed a bit surprised, but nodded and turned on his heel back towards his horse. He mounted and led his riders down toward the gate, and the gathering crowd followed his lead. I nearly jumped out of my skin when suddenly I felt a hand on my back.

Legolas appeared next to me.

"I heard what you said to the king. I agree, we can give Hasufel to somebody who needs him. Although, we should stay near in case we need him." He smiled at me. I felt warm pride flowing from his side of the bond.

I thought of the upcoming Warg attack, and how all riders would be needed to defend the innocent people of Edoras.

"We need to stay very close to him, for we will need him on the road to Helms Deep at some point. There will be an attack of Wargs, and we need to be prepared." I told him.

A shadow crossed his face, and I felt a sudden bout of nausea roll over me and bile started to rise in my throat. I didn't want to think about the idea of Legolas or my friends going into battle against creatures that resembled something out of a Goosebumps novel.

Everything was moving so fast, one day we were in Lothlorien, the next on the river, suddenly running after the Uruks who stole our friends, and now we were in, and leaving, Edoras. I squeezed Legolas's hand, desperate for the only thing that had been a constant in my life.


	22. Chapter 22

I ended up allowing Hasufel to be attached to a cart that carried a couple of old women and an injured woman who has suffered a difficult birth that resulted in a stillbirth. Apparently, the woman had been laboring for three days when she finally had the child. She had lost so much blood that she was still on the edge of death. Her husband was terrified and begging anyone that he could to help him carry her, since she was still unconscious and couldn't walk. Legolas and I managed to find an old cart and hooking it up to Hasufel, and helped load the unconscious woman into it.

We left Hasufel's saddle on, just to be prepared for when the Wargs attacked. Gandalf had left with Shadowfax as soon as Theoden started leading the people out of the city. He had pulled me aside briefly and instructed me not to alert Theoden or the others to the facts that Wargs would attack, because Aragorn needed to fall from the cliff in order to take a different route to Helms Deep to see the Uruk Hai army approaching form Isengard. Part of Aragorn's own journey to realize that he was the leader that the men of Middle Earth needed included the inner strength he would find falling off the cliff.

_Then why on earth did he bring me to this damn world? _I wondered to myself.

Then I recalled what he told me so long ago, when I first me him. I was brought here for the possibility of saving thousands; he had told me. As I looked around at the horde of desperate people that were leaving Edoras behind, I realized that maybe my purpose would be in helping them survive the upcoming war. Protecting the weak, and those to old and young to fight. Maybe I could bring modern ways of thinking into this time in a way that could positively influence the lives of all of these people. When we got to Helms Deep, I could set up a temporary hospital of sorts. Maybe in the caves, where the Uruk's wouldn't infiltrate. I could set up cots and beds to treat the injured survivors of the battle.

"You seem lost in thought." Legolas said to me. He was walking beside me as we exited the city, leading Hasufel with a rope as he pulled the cart full of the injured and old.

"I am. I was thinking about what will happen once we arrive at Helms Deep. There are still a lot of injured people, and Helms Deep doesn't have the capacity for the thousands of people that are arriving there. Perhaps I could speak to Theoden about setting up temporary massing housing, I mean people would be crowded several to a room, but it would be better than sleeping in the street. And there is the issue of diseases running rampant when people are living in close quarters in unhygienic conditions." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. "It won't be easy to accomplish such a task. Rohan's resources are already stretched very thin."

"I agree, I would have to talk to the King once we arrive at Helms Deep. As a siege Keep, it should be well stocked with supplies. I can't fight well enough to make a difference in any upcoming battles that we will face in this war. Yet, I think that I can coordinate resources to help those that cannot fight, and the ones that are injured from fighting. And even prepare things for a post-war rebuilding effort. I studied the effects of wars when I was in school growing up and then at a higher level as an adult. Using that realm of knowledge, I believe that even though I cannot fight, I can make the effects of this war less devastating on everyone!" I continued.

"It is a good idea, Mirkwood has a house of healing where our people go to recover from injury, or the rare times that one of our people falls to an illness." He replied.

I fell behind to check on the unconscious woman in the cart, she was still very pale, but one of the old women said she had not started bleeding again. Having studied Anthropology in graduate school, I had a pretty good knowledge of human anatomy, and some knowledge basic medical needs because I had to take a couple classes with the med school.

The woman, her name was Teranda, had a very weak pulse, but it was consistent at least. Her color was no better. I decided to try and find Eowyn, who was renowned in Middle Earth for her skills with herbs and healing.

I located her not far away, helping the two children that had been rescued earlier in the day.

"Can you come check on a woman in this cart? She had a difficult birth and lost her child., and a lot of blood. Her pulse is weak, but consistent. I'm worried that she might suffer from some kind of internal infection because her body doesn't have the strength to fight any infection that occurred during her labor." I asked.

Eowyn nodded and followed me to Hasufel's cart. She jumped up and began to examine Teranda. A worried look came over face.

"She has a significant fever, which suggests that she is suffering from an infection. She needs a mixture of Goldeseal, Garlic, Thyme, and Lavender. It needs to be mixed into a drinkable mixture that can coaxed down her throat." She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a few bundles of dried plants.

"You'll have to do it because I have the children to get back to." She said and hopped off the cart and disappeared back into the crowd.

I hopped up into the cart next to Teranda. I pulled out my small silver bowl from Galadriel, I didn't have anything else on hand to mix it with. I splashed some water from a canteen into the bowl and added a small amount of each of the herbs that Eowyn had given me. I wish I had asked about the dosage, so I just added an equal amount of each. I cut them up into the smallest bits I could, and just mixed them with the dagger. I opened her mouth and poured the mixture in, lifting it slightly to coax her into swallowing it. It seemed to go down okay, but I would keep a close eye on her for a while.

I got back down off the cart, planning to check on her every hour or so. I returned to my place next to Legolas and Hasufel, and told him what I had done. He suggested that using the silver cup from Galadriel may have been useful in strengthening the healing potion since it was made by the elves and had magical properties. I prayed that he was right and that it helped her.

The sun began to set as the people of Edoras finally left the city far behind. As the shadows grew long people began to slow down, Theoden called for the great parade of people to stop for the night. He posted sentries all over, and Legolas took one of the first watches. He promised to join me later in the night, and bade me a good evening. I settled down near a fire where Eowyn was setting up a bedroll. A quick check of Teranda had revealed a stronger pulse and color returning to her face. Thankfully her husband found us and carried her off to another campsite for the night. She seemed like she was rousing from her unconscious state when he took her, so I believed she would be awake and alert by tomorrow morning. I would be sure to give her another dose of herbs in the morning.

Aragorn and Gimli made his way a short while later, and the dwarf quickly collapsed and starting snoring. Aragorn looked exhausted as well.

"You look like shit." I said.

"I'm worried about Gandalf, he left in such as rush in search of Eomer and Rohan's Rohirrim. Theoden is walking into a trap. There is no way out of the ravine that Helms Deep was built in, we could get trapped there. I cannot talk any sense into Theoden. He thinks that what he is doing will save his people, but I worry that he is losing sight of potential threats." He ran a hand through his hair.

"There are a lot of things that are coming that are out of our control." I said trying to comfort him.

The night grew dark, with the only signs of life coming from the hundreds of fires around us. A couple women put a large pot of boiling water onto our fire, and began adding the scant ingredients that had been brought with us to try and make a watery stew. I was glad I had some elvish traveler's bread that could last mew for a few weeks. The thought of it made me feel selfish, so I took some out and passed it around to the people by our fire, explaining that one bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. Most were skeptical, but still did as I instructed.

Aragorn helped himself to it as well, and I brough us both bowls of the simple stew. Most of the ingredients looked like they had been scrounged from the surrounding landscape. The taste was horrid, but it was warm and I ate it all. Aragorn looked ready to retch from the taste, but ate it as well. Eowyn came over to fetch our bowls for others to use, and beamed when Aragorn told her the stew was good.

I settled down onto my thin bedroll, using my satchel as a pillow and cloak as a blanket. I was freezing despite the nearby fire, and knew that I was in for a long night. I knew that I was still better off than most everyone else who didn't even have a cloak. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, with Aragorn and Gimli snoring softly nearby. They seemed to have no problem with the cold, but I just couldn't seem to shake my anxiety about being in the open. Several hours must have passed before I heard some rustling nearby, and instinctively reached for my sword.

"It is just me Maragaret" Legolas whispered loud enough to announce his presence.

"I have been relived from sentry duty for the night by one of the Rohan soldiers." He explained.

He stood awkwardly in front of my bedroll for a minute, and it took me a minute to realize that he was waiting for me to move over and make room for him. I lifted my cloak and he undid his own to give us another layer of protection from the cold air. He settled down on the small area of my bedroll that I didn't occupy and removed his bow and weapons before laying down entirely. He awkwardly looked at me and reached one arm around my body. Awkward silence ensued as we tried to find a comfortable position. It finally came to an end with my basically sleeping on top of him, leeching the warmth out his body like a parasite.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, travel was slower than the previous one, and I wondered if we would make it to Helms Deep before the Uruk Hai army. I checked on Teranda shortly after dawn, and was glad to see that she had regain consciousness, and her face had color to it again. She was still going to be riding in a cart, being unable to walk for the time being. She was devastated to learn that the child she had borne was dead, but her husband was overjoyed that his wife was alive. He spoke words of comfort to her about one day having another, but that they would never forget their first.

Legolas had been summoned to the front, to use his keen elven eyes to scout for danger, so I didn't expect to see much of him today. I took over leading Hasufel by a lead rope for the day, and fell into step near Eowyn. We exchanged a few words here and there, but she seemed overly occupied by trying to help those around her. She truly was a good person, more concern with her people's well being than with others. She would make an exceptional leader among mankind one day, and would go on to do great deeds, I felt sure of that.

The people around me were made of up of all kinds. Some were so old that they must have seen the reigns of more than one king in Rohan, others were so young that they could barely walk. A large portion of the crown was of women, and it was with a sad realization that I understood that many men had been killed fighting against the Orcs and Uruk Hai as they invaded their village. It suddenly made sense why the number of men that would be conscripted by Theoden to fight in the Battle of Helms Deep was so few. I wondered how many families were so grateful to still have fathers and husbands this morning, and in a couple more days, the great number that would lose them.

As I entertained my own silent contemplation, the sun rose high above the weary people of Rohan. Close to what I estimated must be noon, there was a commotion near the front. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. I heard Theoden cry out "All riders to the head of the column!". I instantly unhooked Hasufel from the cart, and searched for Legolas's blonde hair in the crowd, assuming that he would come back to ride our horse into battle. Instead I found a gruff dwarf barging toward me.

"He's at the front already with Aragorn! Get me on the horse lass!" Gimli told me. I used my hands to give heavy dwarf a much-needed boost, his feet couldn't even reach the stirrups when he was in the saddle, but off he went. Dozens of men astride horses thundered past me, churning up great clouds of dust that were thick enough to choke me.

Eowyn grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Make for the lower ground, stay together!" She cried out as the feeble ran towards safety. I turned to check on the occupants of Hasufel's abandoned cart, but saw that they had already abandoned it. I prayed silently that they would all make it to safety. The cacophony of sounds around me was deafening. In the distance I could hear the clanging of metal and the howls of the Wargs beasts. The cried of men and orcs as they wailed in pain was the worst. Even though I wasn't there; I could picture the massacre as clear as if I was there just from the sounds that I was hearing.

Eowyn grasped my hand tightly, refusing to let me fall behind or let go. I let her lead me, following her as she herded people and gave orders. Even though I knew that my friends would survive, it didn't shake the terror that ran through me as images of blood and gore ran through my head.

It seemed like Eowyn was pulling me for miles, and it must have been, because finally we reached the summit of a hill and in the distance saw a massive stone fortress carved out of the mountain itself. It was much more massive and daunting than I expected. Our rag tag group of several hundred slowly approached the gate. There was a stone ramp that led to the gate itself, which was carved from solid oak and decorated with gold leaf. As we entered the great fortress, I could smell the stench of what happened when far too many people were crammed together in one place. I could only imagine the diseases that were running rampant in the city.

Eowyn and I stayed outside of the city gates, making sure that the last of the straggling crowd made it inside. I looked into the distance; however, I couldn't see any sign of movement of the survivors of the battle with the Wargs. Eventually Eowyn and I entered the keep ourselves, and the gates were closed behind us. The few soldiers that were their crossed their hands across their chest when Eowyn passed, I assumed a sign of respect towards their princess. She was in charge until Theoden returned.

We entered the innermost keep, which was very similar in style to the grand hall of Edoras, with large stone horses carved into pillars.

I dropped my bag onto a bench and closed my eyes, trying to focus on the bond with Legolas that for so long I had all but ignored. I could feel a tug in my chest and mind, and could feel a second heart beating within my chest. I wanted to wail in thanks to God for sparing Legolas's life. I could feel the pain in his heart, caused by what he thought was Aragorn's demise.

Yet, there was another pain there in him. Something greater than losing Aragorn alone. Something else had happened that I hadn't predicted.

Horns bellowed in within Helms Deep. My head jerked up and I immediately locked eyes with Eowyn. We both sprinted for the city gate.

I caught a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes as I skidded to a halt. Legolas was riding Hasufel, and when he caught sight of me, he let out a cry and jumped from the steed. I disappeared into his arms, and I gripped him for dear life, wishing I could draw him into my very body so that nothing evil ever befell him again.

"Aragorn…. fell from the cliff, dragged over by one of those Wargs beasts." He told me, disbelief leaching into his tone. He looked terrible, black blood from the Orcs covered him, and the stench coming from him was almost unbearable, like rotten meat and decaying fish.

I pulled back and looked around at the few soldiers of Rohan that had returned. I spotted Gimli nearby, giving Eowyn the news about Aragorn. She cast a disbelieving gaze towards her uncle, who was helping down injured men off of horseback.

She may not have known Aragorn for long, but his supposed death cast a look of grief on her face.

Theoden approached us, "I am ordering everyone back behind the wall, you and your companions must make your way to the keep, Eowyn will lead you." He declared.

Eowyn joined us, steely eyed and poised to make sure that none could sense the grief behind her eyes. She led us to the innermost keep of Helms Deep, and showed us to a small room that had straw mats in it. I was surprised by the unkempt condition of the accommodations, and then immediately felt red hot shame burning my cheeks. So many people were sleeping on the streets that I should thank my lucky stars that I was inside at least. Gimli immediately left to find food, the bottmless stomach he was. There was a barrel of water in the corner, and a small table with bowls and wooden cups on it. I gulped down a few cups of water, and Legolas sorely made his way over to one of the straw mats. He sat down with a small grimace on his face. I could see that he was struggling in some of his movements.

"Let me help." I said.

He seemed hesitant for a moment, before nodding. I knelt next to him and undid his tunic and linens underneath, revealing a body covered in bruises of different colors, and several deep gashes on his back, and one going diagonally across his chest. I held in a breath seeing them.

"They don't bother me much, and I heal faster than you humans do." He informed me.

Regardless, I grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. I rummaged around in my satchel, until I found what I was looking for. The herbs that Eowyn had given me, I still had a large amount left. I used my hands to rip some of their leaves off, letting them fall into the bowl of water until it became a deep green color. I wish I could have steeped them to make the mixture more potent, but I didn't know where a fireplace was. I used the cloth that the herbs were wrapped in to dip into the bowl and soak it, then bringing it up to soak Legolas's wound. I scrubbed away the dirt and blood from his body. He closes his eyes, and seemed to relax into me a bit, and I supported his weight. I didn't stop until his entire torso was cleaned off. I didn't feel comfortable removing his leggings, so I chose instead to remove the braids from his hair and combed the tangles out. He continued leaning on me as I tied his hair back with a loose piece of ripped cloth. I hadn't ever been very good at braiding, so I didn't bother messing with it.

Legolas slumped into me all the way, and I realized that he must have fallen asleep. I laid him out on the straw mat, and placed my own cloak underneath his head. He must have been exhausted to actually sleep, if I recalled correctly elves were actually able to go long periods without it.

Sleeping as he was, I was able to study his and see how truly breathtaking he was. Even injured and bruised he was a sight t behold. I pressed my forehead against his lightly for a moment, before standing and grabbing his discarded clothes. I shook them a few times to get some of the smell out, and suddenly a shining piece of starlight flew out. Landing in the corner, I grabbed the small trinket, it was the Evenstar, the pendant that Arwen had given Aragorn before he left Rivendell. I tucked it into my shirt for safekeeping, I would return it when he made it to us at Helms Deep.

I left the room, intent on finding my way back to the entrance of the innermost part of the keep, where I believed Aragorn would be soon. It took several wrong turns, and asking for directions from an exhausted looking old woman, but eventually I found it.

I exited the massive stone building, and stopped at the top of a large set of stone steps, which allowed me to see most of the city. Hundred of people were sleeping in the streets, still waiting for the soldiers to round them up and help them to the caves.

It must have been maybe half and hour before I heard a commotion down at the bottom of the stairs, and saw and bedraggled, bloodied, and exhausted looking creature. Aragorn. He slowly climbed the stairs, and whispers began to each off the stone, "He's alive".

He got to the top and stopped when he saw me. I reached into my shirt and pulled out the Evenstar necklace. "You look like shit." I stated.

He smirked slightly and gratefully took the necklace back.

"I must speak with Theoden immediately, a huge threat is on its way." He whispered.

I nodded, "Last I saw, he was in the keep organizing supplies for the women and children in the caves, and for soldiers to set up a permanent watch" a voice said from behind us.

We turned and saw Eowyn, who nodded in the direction of another entrance to the keep.

"Legolas and I will meet you there momentarily. He is resting, but I shall go and wake him." I told them, before turning on my heel and heading back the way I had originally come.

I made my way through the palace, grateful that Aragorn would take care of the task of informing Theoden about the upcoming battle. I arrived at our room, and found Legolas as I had left him. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him awake. His eyes flew open in alarm and he jolted up, his gaze darting around for a moment before finally calming when he realized where he was.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Aragorn has returned." I responded.

There was a moment of shock registering on his face, before he nodded and said "He's late".

"You need to get dressed and then we must go to the great hall, Aragorn bring grave news of a threat that will befall us before the sunsets." I told him.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back. My deepest apologies for being gone for so long, I have been on the front lines of the pandemic for so long now that my writing has been at the back of my mind. I have no intention of abandoning my story and will keep regularly update once again now that the worst of the pandemic is over.

I felt a deep unsettling feeling growing in my stomach as Legolas and I made our way to the Great Hall. I gripped his hand tightly, and he returned the gesture, both of us feeling deep unease through our bond.

We made our way through stone halls and stairways, finally making it to a grand hall of stone pillars and roaring fires. Were it not for the imminent threat, the atmosphere would have been one of a comforting golden glow cast by the flames. Instead it was an air of panic and fear as Theoden and Aragorn sat side by side at a long wooden table, surrounded by Rohirrim men garbed in cloaks and rusting armor.

"10,000….an army unlike any that has ever invaded our land." Theoden stated as we approached.

"Our numbers are less than 500, including every able bodied lad and old man we could find." Theoden stated.

"Hope still can be found. Gandalf will return with Eomer's men in time, I know it". Aragorn stated, but his voice faltered somewhat, casting doubt upon his claim.

"Hope comes from the West." I chipped in.

I was met with the confused faces of a couple dozen, sweaty and dirty men.

"Haldir marches with an Elven company. He will be here before nightfall along with 2,000 soldiers." I explained.

Theoden's eyes flashed with confusion over my knowledge, but instead of asking me about it he addressed me directly "We have no need of their help. The walls of Helms Deep have never been breached. We are well stocked with supplies and can outlast any army for years."

I narrowed my eyes at him. My mind swirled with the question of how much information I should reveal about the events that were about to unfold. Gandalf would be here in the morning to save us all, but if I told Theoden that, would the men fight as hard as they would without the knowledge? Would the numbers of the Uruk hai be too high for Eomer's reinforcements if the men of helms deep weren't fighting for their very lives with no hope of salvation? Would they be overwhelmed?

I bit my tongue to stop myself from rebuking the king.

"You shall be escorted to the caves to remain among the women and children." Theoden stated.

"Frankly, I'm somewhat tired of the efforts of you and your party to take part in the greater decisions that affect my people." He waved his hand and an older woman I hadn't noticed came over and bowed before me.

"My lady, it is safest that you join us in the caves." She said in an old voice that seemed to echo the decades that she had seen.

She gently placed a hand on my arm, trying to guide me away from my friends, and from Legolas. I balked at her attempt and pushed her arm away, moving back to Legolas's side and placing an arm around his torso, tightly binding myself to him.

My voice came out as almost a hiss "Theoden, you may be a king, but you are not mine. I come from a country where no leader is born, but chosen by the people themselves. Do not think that you have the ability, dare I say the right, to command me." I glared at him.

"Margaret!" Snapped Aragorn. His eyes shot me a warning look, telling me to back down.

Aragorn had never steered me wrong. As much as I was loathe to hide away from everything, perhaps my absence would do more good than my presence.

"I will join the others in the caves. Not because it is what I choose to do, but because the leader of my company thinks it best." I glared at Theoden one final time. I couldn't pinpoint why I was finding him so aggravating at this exact moment, but something about his dismissive attitude toward me as a woman just struck a nerve in me. Maybe it was because he did the same things with Eowyn, when he knew outright what she was capable of.

"I will guard the entrance to the caves. Lady Eowyn should be armed with the best equipment and join me. She is much more skilled than I and will do well to keep the peace during the coming panic." I declared.

Theoden's face contorted with an emotion I couldn't place, but nodded, whispered something to a nearby guard, who then turned and disappeared down a stone hallway.

"She will meet you down there. I expect you to help settle those who are injured in the time before the enemy arrives. I am trusting you with the safety of many of my people. Do not take that lightly." The king boomed in a commanding tone, before waving to the old woman to once again lead me away, this time without my resistance.

Legolas gave me a final kiss on the forehead and whispered something in Elven that I was unable to understand, but the message of concern and care was still there.

I followed the old woman down stone stairways into the darkness, while silently praying that I would see my friends again in the morning.

…..

Everyone in the caves felt the army long before we could hear the distant echo of their creature-like screams and chants. Muffled by the layers of stone and rock that separated us from them.

Eowyn had joined me in the caves moments after I arrived, and the old woman who escorted me disappeared deep into the crowd of women and children, crying in fear and loss. Some of the women were completely silent, just staring ahead with empty eyes. It reminded me of the photos I had seen in history class back in high school, the eyes of people liberated after World War 2, alive, but defeated in every other way by years of hardship and lack of hope.

My life back on Earth may not have been ideal, but I had never experienced true hardship. I had always had a bed to sleep in, food in my belly, and even though sometimes they were nightmarish, I had a family.

Guilt washed over me in waves. Back home, if these people were there, they could have food pantries, shelters, and social services to rely on after the war ended. But those things didn;t exist here. Who would help them?

Eowyn's arrival interrupted my chain of thought.

Instead of her usual dress of green and tan, she wore a leather tunic over a dark brown one. A sword rested at her hip and her hair was pulled into a tight braid behind her head. She looked as fierce and beautiful as the books had always described her.

She approached me "Uncle said that you would only join us in the caves if I was garbed in the proper armor and given the means to guard the entrance with you." She dipped her head in thanks, and I returned the gesture.

"The last of the women and children are securely in the caves, and the enemy has been sighted, although we could feel the very ground shake from their numbers. The Elven army did arrive as you said it would, and now Uncle thinks you some sort of witch who sees the future. Their numbers and skill have boosted the morale of our men, but I fear that it will not be enough to last the night." She said, her voice breaking.

"The dawn always brings hope." I replied in a soft voice so only she could hear.

She smiled weakly, but still had an air of confidence that I envied. She seemed to still be sure of herself and her role in the coming fight. I prayed I could find the same in the future.

Then, the sound of the horn blew, the sound of the battle beginning. It was here.


End file.
